¿Quién es el objetivo? KatsudekuBakudeku
by migi-chan
Summary: Cuando Bakugou sintió un creciente problema en sus pantalones producto de la escena protagonizada por Midoriya en el cuarto de baño del hotel donde el pequeño omega se hospedaba, no tuvo duda... Él sería suyo. Así lo había prometido en su niñez y ahora lo iba a imponer. ... Omegaverse BoyXboy Au y Occ Espero lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1 Caíste

**Caíste**

Una, dos, tres bofetadas directas en la tierna piel de Deku fueron suficiente para que el pequeño peliverde dejara de luchar innecesariamente sobre la mullida cama...

Había sido su culpa y no le importaba...

Él había dejado la puerta abierta a sabiendas que compartía el cuarto con Todoroki...

A sabiendas que últimamente era observado celosamente por Kacchan...

A sabiendas de que su celo se encontraba cerca... Sumamente cerca.

Kacchan había sido un tonto, ¿Qué demonios lo impulsó a aceptar el viaje?

 _ **"No, pequeño. ¿Quién?"**_

Los dedos le alertan de nuevo, tratan desesperadamente en entrar, rudos, ayudándose del lubricante natural de la pequeña cavidad. Perece un chiste que hace unos minutos estuviera dando pelea y ahora no dejara de mover las caderas buscando más contacto.

No lo puedes evitar, se siente bien, y pides más dedos.

-"¿Esa fue toda tu lucha, Deku?".- Su voz, oohh su profunda voz, esa que hacía que mojaras tus calzones cuando te la imaginabas que era dirigida para ti. Bueno, ahora lo es y escurres por toda su mano.

-"ah... Kacchan".- tus ojos se desorbitan un poco por las sensaciones encontradas, nunca en su jodida vida había sentido algo tan placentero como tener los largos dedos de su bully dentro suyo.

-"Te dije que no anduvieras alrededor de mitad-mitad. ¿Verdad?"-. Más profundo.- "Pareciera que disfrutaras desobedecerme, Deku". "¿Te fascina que te castigue? ¡Vaya! y yo creí que yo era el enfermo". De pronto algo milagroso pasó, Bakugou dejó libre la entrada del desmadejado hoyo, aun pequeño pero ya bastante dilatado, y eso, por más extraño que suene, lo decepcionó un poco. Por fin su mayor fantasía se iba a cumplir pero se veía amenazada por un hecho que él no podía evitar. ¡Por Dios! Todoroki era su compañero de prácticas y no su novio. Midoriya añoraba a otro profanando y tocando lugares inexplicables.

-"No... no... ah... esto...".- tartamudeas buscando una salida, no quieres que pare, no así. En este momento por fin había logrado reunir las fuerzas para aceptar el hecho de ser utilizado por Bakugou, no sabía si volvería a reunirlas de nuevo. Era un ahora o nunca.

\- "No, ¿Qué?".- Su mirada se centra en la tuya, tiene el aura de sed de sangre por todo el iris pero tu miras algo más, un destello de deseo, de posesión, de... amor?

-"...".- te quedas sin palabras. Sonrojado, con la habitación llena de tus feromonas, haces algo que nunca en tus sueños pensaste hacer, tomas su mano, y aún dudoso llevas los dedos índice y corazón a tu boca.

-"No ed a él a quién quiedo dentlo".- Muy buena jugada pero tu intento de hacer que tus palabras no fueran entendibles se van por él caño. Kacchan lo entendió todo a la perfección. Y no podía estar más orgulloso de ser él quien las provocó. Su mirada había cambiado, y el bulto en sus pantalones parecía que había crecido haciéndola ver más dolorosa.

-"Muy tentador para ser un perdedor, pero esa escenita no te salva del castigo". Tragas fuerte, sabes en lo que te has metido. Y no puedes estar más satisfecho con el resultado.

Por fin algo que tenía que ver con Kacchan te salía bien. No te importaba el hecho de que él no te quisiera, no importaba que quizás esta sea tu única vez entre sus brazos. Lo amabas desde que eras un mocoso y por más cruel que él se portaba contigo no pudiste enterrar esos sentimientos.

Parecía que nunca ibas a conseguir llegar a ser más que un saco de boxeo para él, eso parecía hasta que Todoroki llegó. Si, te habías dado cuenta, no eras tan estúpido para no darte cuenta de que Todoroki infundía cierta rivalidad a Kacchan, por eso te habías acercado a él ignorando la orden de Kacchan de que no te juntaras con nadie. No pensaste que terminaría ayudándote y siendo su mejor amigo. Ese fue una linda metida de pata pero es otro tema.

Todo el plan iba a la perfección, el atraerlo a la habitación, que oliera tu celo, que te sometiera... todo estaba yendo bien.

Eras patético, pero aun así lo amabas y amabas que él siempre te viera, aunque fuera para golpearte, te miraba. Pero lo que no sabías es que la moneda tiene dos caras completamente diferentes y tú no eras el único ideando un plan.


	2. Chapter 2 Otra Cara

**Otra cara**

Y a la primera embestida le hizo tocar el paraíso. Era de difícil de explicar lo que ese punto causaba en su cuerpo y en su mente. Era simplemente fascinante, fantástico. Tan placentero y duro.

-"Lo encontré".- Arremetió otra vez, en el mismo punto donde los fuegos artificiales explotaban.-"Tu dulce punto".- Midoriya no cree poder aguantarlo, pero quejarse no era una opción, no si Bakugou tenía una inusual mueca de placer pintada en la cara. Un alfa con dicha mueca era toda una odisea. Buen trabajo.

Otra estocada y a esta le siguieron otras más igual de fuertes y pasionales. Por ningún motivo la velocidad se redujo. Los dos eran fuertes. El Alfa por naturaleza y el omega en pleno celo siempre respondía gustoso a ser arremetido por el eslabón más alto.

-"Mhn... Ah... Kacchan... Kachaaaan".- Los gemiditos de Deku eran como para una sinfonía. Prendía más al Alfa... y le daba a entender que lo estaba disfrutando igual o más que él mismo.

-"Ahh, tan malditamente estrecho".- Bakugou, estaba impresionado. Así que esto era un omega en celo. Tener a Deku todo sumiso y desnudo, entregándose completamente a él. No podía estar más que satisfecho con la espera. Tantos años cuidando de su Deku tras bambalinas. Esperando, estudiando, cuidándolo (A su maldita manera, pero cuidándolo al fin y al cabo). No dejando que cualquiera se acercara a su posesión.

Si, Deku era suyo. Suyo, suyo. Ufff... que bonito sonaba. Se lo había contado a su madre y ella escandalizada le había contestado que esa no era decisión suya, sino la de Deku. Que él tenía que elegir. Y si no era él el elegido, tristemente, tenía que respetar su decisión.

¡Que estupidez!

Entonces él se encargaría de ser el único. Quitaría de su camino a quien sea. Menos a la mamá de Deku, a su suegra no, a ella tenía que metérsela en el bolsillo por si Deku era lo suficientemente estúpido para negarse. Ella sería la excepción, por el momento.

Y a lo largo de su travesía en verdad lo estaba logrando. Deku cada vez se veía más solo y seguro. Los demás niños no se le acercaban porque sabían a quién pertenecía. Todo era perfecto. Bakugou no podía estar más feliz y orgulloso de su trabajo.

Pero lo que no entró en sus cálculos fue que Deku fuera el infiel. Deku, el muy traicionero, era quien se juntaba con otros niños que no eran él. Eso en verdad que hacía que se mereciera unas buenas nalgadas, pero jamás permitiría que su séquito mirara las blancas nalgas de su omega por lo que recurría a los golpes y patadas.

Lo tenía que proteger.

Él tenía que ser el único.

Y todo iba bien hasta que Todoroki llegó.

Él muy maldito, el único alfa que podía enfrentársele estaba hablando con SU peliverde y este último, ingenuo, le regalaba sonrisas. Sonrisas que él nunca había visto. Esto le hizo tocar fondo, tenía que advertirle a su mascota que no jugara con fuego, pero cada vez que lo iba hacer, Deku estaba acompañado del muy "Roba novios".

Tenía que encontrar una abertura y la había conseguido en este estúpido viaje de amiguitos.

Lo seguía fuera donde fuera, hasta que le vio regresar solo a la habitación, esta era la oportunidad de oro. Hoy Deku sabría a quien pertenecía y que no tenía que desobedecer sus órdenes.

Un olor, el peculiar olor a menta de Deku lo atrajo, no le dio importancia que la habitación estaba abierta su único objetivo era el baño donde el hilarante olor se concentraba, desde donde se escuchaba los suaves gemiditos de Deku.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí, con las piernas desnudas y abiertas, jadeando, con la saliva resbalándose desde la comisura de sus labios, sus manos estrujando el miembro pequeñito y rojo y el anito mojado con una clara invitación a ser profanado.

No lo pensó dos veces, que se preparara, hoy ese delgado cuello llevaría su marca y nadie lo detendría, ni siquiera los falsos reclamos de Midoriya.


	3. Chapter 3 Mío

Mío

Lo tenía fuertemente abrazado a él, lo atraía como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo, lo embestía mientras olía de manera brusca y hasta psicópata el cuello del omega cambiando de posiciones de vez en cuando, sin dejarlo de abrazar, para mayor placer de ambos. Era simplemente satisfactorio que con cada nueva posición Deku parecía alzar la voz y disfrutar cada vez más el pasional acto.

Tan placentero, el sexo era bueno pero él celo de un omega era simplemente otro mundo, el sexo era "nada" comparado a tener a un omega, SU Deku, temblando del placer a su merced. Ejerció mayor presión a su agarre, que un sumiso Deku fuera el causante de tan buena faena, hería un poco su orgullo. El alfa siempre debía estar un paso adelante.

-"Ahh... voy a morderte".- gruñó Bakugou sin dejar que su miembro, grande y duro, dejara de perderse entre las pálidas nalgas de Deku. Las sensaciones eran inciertas e infinitas. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Kacchan conociera tan bien los puntos de placer de Deku? Cuando mordía sus caderas, quería morirse de un paro cardiaco, se sentía taann bien. O cuando acariciaba bruscamente su pequeña erección sentía como las descargas de placer viajaban desde su lumbar hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Midoriya quería morder, gritar, jalarse los cabellos, acariciarse, masturbarse mucho más. Dejar salir todo el placer en forma de semen, quería sentirse húmedo y pegajoso.

"mhnn, siii... por favor ¡Por favor!".- decía Deku entre gemidos sin contener mientras ladeaba la cabeza dejando su blanco cuello a la vista y a merced de los lengüetazos de Kacchan, ahí, donde pondría su marca y nunca jamás de los jamases dejaría que se borrara.

Le siguieron más embestidas y mientras rasguñaba el cielo lo mordió, lo mordió tan fuerte que el trozo de carne parecía a tan solo unos centímetros de desgarrarse. Midoriya no se lo podía creer, era él, su otra mitad era él. No sabía como pero su otro yo no cabía de felicidad. Se sentía completo y revitalizado.

La sorpresa de que Kacchan lo eligiera a él para poner su marca y ser la madre de sus hijos fue relevada por la satisfacción de encontrar su complemento, su otra alma. Todas las leyendas que su madre le contaba para dormir eran verdad. Kacchan era su vinculó, la rareza hecha amor, Kacchan era su pareja destinada.

Izuku se durmió con el pensamiento de que el día no podía ser mucho mejor.

Se despertó, adolorido pero con una gran sonrisa adornando su cara, su marca punzaba y se sentía el omega más afortunado del mundo, instintivamente buscó con su mirada el cuerpo de Kacchan, de su Alfa. No tardó en encontrarlo, sentado al lado de la cama, mirándolo fijamente, vestido y con su maleta a la mano.

"Vístete, recoge tus cosas y larguémonos de aquí.".- ¿Ni un buenos días? Deku se sentía algo decepcionado.-"Tengo que hablar con tu madre" "Vas a empezar a vivir conmigo ".- ¿Qué?

-"Kacchan... yo".- la situación era irascible, ¿Él? ¿Viviendo con Kacchan?... ¿Qué tuvo que haber hecho es su otra vida para merecer tal reconocimiento? Su corazón no podía dejar de latir de felicidad, sus manitas sudaban y no sabía qué hacer con ellas.- "Primero... debo... debo avisarle a Todoroki-kun que me iré y ...".- el puñetazo de Kacchan sobre el buró lo silenció y atemorizó en partes iguales. Kacchan estaba enojadísimo.

-."Desde ahora no necesitas nada ni a nadie más que a mí.".- Le hablaba como si lo despreciara, la marca era la declaración de amor más grande del mundo y Midoriya la sentía como una engorrosa soga de horca.-"Un nerd como tu debería entenderlo a la primera".- Bakugou se acercó y acariciando la marca aún hinchada y sangrante le regaló un fugaz beso en los labios, brusco y húmedo.-"Entiende que eres MIO".- otro más.- "Y puedo hacer contigo lo que se me dé la gana".- Agarrando las maletas salió triunfante del cuarto dejando a Midoriya muy confuso y rojo por la vergüenza ¿Lo amaba u odiaba?.

-" ¡Qué diablos, Kacchan!".

…

 **Hola, saludos y gracias por seguir este trabajo, me alegra mucho que tenga un buen recibimiento (veo que esto del hard gusta mucho XD... como si a mi no jaj).**

 **Gracias por los votos y los comentarios. Hacen que me inspire. Sin más que decir espero que disfruten este cap.**


	4. Chapter 4 Desenlace

**Desenlace**

Katsuki Bakugo estaba que no cabía de felicidad. Se sentía el Alfa más orgulloso de todos, él del mejor instinto. No se había equivocado, lo había sabido a simple vista desde que lo vio intentando cruzar la calle con su gorrita cayéndose a un lado de la cabeza, en su trajecito de parvulito con sus mejillas redondas sonrosadas. Midoriya era el indicado, su mitad del alma. Pero algo lo molestaba muy al fondo de su ser. No algo, ESO.

Nunca había escuchado que un omega no mostrara su otra forma animal durante el apareamiento, por eso no lo anudó.

Si bien obtener la primera vez de Deku fue dar el primer paso en el édén, anudarlo significaría comerse la manzana maldita del árbol y caer profundo en el infierno. El maldito éxtasis.

Pero Deku no mostró un colmillo, ni siquiera una misera oreja. Anudarlo no era una opción. Era muy poco probable que un omega en su forma humana pudiera soportar la cópula con su víbora. Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo y feliz era que había encontrado el otro lado se su hilo rojo.

Lo había escuchado de su madre: "Un omega es el complemento del Alfa, él que sacaba a relucir todos las fortalezas de este. Muy rara vez te encuentras a tu destinado, y algunos llegan a morir sin conocerlo. Tú como Heredero de la Casa Bakugo debes sobresalir sobre los demás. Si lo encuentras tó marca no es algo que puedas ir dejando así porque sí. Confío en tu juicio y espero no andes dejando tu marca sobre cualquiera..."

Y él había atinado a la primera. Quería gruñir de la emoción.

Todo el tiempo se dedicó a por ello, debía planificarlo todo para la llegada de su omega, todo listo para cuando su celo llegara, por nada en el mundo podía permitir que ningún otro alfa intentara poner su marca en tal tierna piel, por eso lo cuidaba celosamente.

Los omegas eran seres muy inferiores y manipulables. Dios sabe que le pudo haber pasado a Deku si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta, quizás en este momento Deku estuviera imprimado por otro y... y...-"¡Mierda!".- Golpeas el volante con tal brusquedad que haces despertar al tesoro que llevas de copiloto, chilla muy tiernamente como lo haría un conejo si lo agarraras por las orejas. La culpa corroe un poco tu corazón, pero solo un poco, poquísimo.

Te mira con sus preciosos ojos verdes y miras la marca recién estrenada de Deku, esa que reafirma que el destino había creado a Midoriya solo para él, lo había comprobado la noche anterior, se complementaban muy bien. La naturaleza era sabía, nadie había logrado permanecer despierto en toda una sección de sexo con él y Deku, en su forma humana, había llegado hasta el final. Tres veces.

-"¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Kacchan?".-pregunta Deku en un susurro, no deseaba para nada enojarlo más.

-"¿No te han enseñado a que nunca debes cuestionar a un Alfa?".- le respondes indiferente. Deku siempre le cuestionaba todo. Que ¿Por qué no podía hacer esto? o ¿Lo otro?

¿Acaso Deku no podía confiar en él? Era su Alfa. Nunca le haría daño, todo lo hacía por él. Que Deku le preguntara ese tipo de estupideces le irritaba muchísimo. Tenía mucho por enseñarle, entendía que convivir con alguien fuera de tu familia tan de repente debía ser muy pesado para alguien de su condición, por eso tendría que ir despacio, cultivando esa confianza y el amor. Con tranquilidad. Debía ser muy paciente.

Paciente y una mierda. Primero debía solucionar el problema del estro de Deku.

-"¡Kacchan, este edificio!".- Deku lo reconocía pero quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas, era muy pronto, ¡ni siquiera se sentía preparado!

-"Vas a conocer primero a mis padres".-¡Oh, shit! Deku se paralizó del miedo y puso su carita de impactado-nervioso con los labios rectos y los ojos a tope. Lo había leído en muchos blogs de internet, familias que desprecian a los Omegas por no llegar a superar expectativas, tachándolos de omegas inferiores, y él, ¿Que lo hacía diferente de los demás? Tenía cara de niño y su cuerpo también lo era. ¿Y si lo odiaban y lo despreciaban? ¡No quería una vida como de cenicienta! Él en verdad quería ser parte de la vida de Kacchan, quería lograr cambiar la mueca de Ganster de su cara y esa actitud prepotente. Y si no lo lograba no le importaba morir intentándolo.

-"Tranquilo, te amarán".-¿¡Cómo estaba tan seguro!? Deku deseaba golpearlo. Pero más importante ¿Cómo le iba hacer para no morir en el intento?

Bakugo ignorando el berrinche empezó a caminar y se dio cuenta que Deku no lo seguía, resignado optó por cargarlo estilo princesa por todo el camino hasta la gran casa donde Mitsuki Bakugo esperaba.

Deku estaba tan ensimismado en su murmullo para si mismo que no se dio cuenta de que había sido saludado por la jefa de la casa y aun seguia en los brazos de Bakugo.

"¡Hey, pequeño!" Lo volvio intentar y Deku por fin despertó, la había jodido...

-"¿No piensan entrar?".-ya en el suelo se se dio cuenta de que no había pasado ni 5 minutos pero él ya había hecho el ridículo, ahora si que le iba a odiar.-"Tranquilo Chibi, nada te va a pasar. Solo quiero conocerte y comprobar algunas cosas".- Wow, kacchan era una copia de su madre, solo que ella si sabía sonreir e infundir confianza. Y Deku, Deku se sentía como un animal siendo disecado.

-"Ahora que te tengo en frente en verdad puedo decir que los informes y las fotografias se quedan cortas."- Mitsuki lo rodeaba mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza y esbozo una orgullosa sonrisa.- "Felicidades, Katsuki. Tus cachorros serán todo unas ternuras. Todo-kun no mentía. Eres toda una preciosura."- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Todo-kun? ¿Todoroki Shoto?-"¡Pero que flaco! ¿Seguro que aguanto el apareamiento? Y que estilo de niño funky."-Deku se sentia cada vez más pequeño en su estado de confusión.-"No te preocupes, te enseñaremos todo lo que necesites saber y te engordaremos lo suficiente como para que puedas llevar sanamente a tu hijos. Después de todo eres la nueva Madre de la casa. No podemos hacernos la vista gorda con el nivel que tienes".- ¿Que tenía que ver Todoroki-kun con ellos? ¿Cachorros? Más importante, ¿¡MADRE!?

Él solo quería una vida tranquila junto a Kacchan, sí quizás tendría una par de cahorros, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero ahora ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar a todas las personas que se postraron ante él para darle la bienvenida.

.

Inko Midoriya se encontraba algo ansiosa en su casa, más de lo normal.  
Su Izuku no llegó a la hora acordada. Y ese nuevo amigo Alfa le tenía los pelos de punta.

Con Midoriya pasando la pubertad había llegado su estro pero también los problemas. Había escogido ese lugar porque era un lugar tranquilo, fuera de las casas ostentosas de los Alfas que reinaban el país.

La población de pueblo era en su mayoria betas y omegas sin marca pero todo cambió con la llegada de Mitsuki su antigua amiga esa que hacía sangrar heridas aun sin cerrar.

Se enteró por vecinos que su hijo, Katsuki Bakugo, permaneció toda su infancia en este pueblo. Por eso no le dio importancia solo eran Alfas que estaban de paso por ahí para visitar al próximo cabecilla del imperio, hasta que se entero que "algo" los había obligado a permanecer en el lugar, quizás fuera algún afortunado omega. A saber.  
Ellos iban a establecerse en el lugar y eso significaba más alfas, su pequeño animal le gritaba que se fueran rápido de ahí. Era peligrosísimo para ellos ya que no tenía a All Might para protegerlos.

Deku tenía por fin un amigo, pero con el dolor del alma ya era momento de mudarse antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.


	5. Chapter 5 Información

**Información**

Muy bien, gracias a una fan por abrirme los ojos.  
Voy a aclarar algunas cosas. Jaja gracias en verdad... olvidé hacer esta nota y es muy necesaria. Yo recomiendo que si lean esto.

.

Esta va a ser la guía del fic, lo primordial, ya después cuando vayan saliendo nuevos hechos los iré explicando al final del cap.

Ustedes ya deben saber que el mundo omegaverse es muuuy extenso y en las manos de las autoras pueden sufrir cambios y nuevas reglas..  
Pues yo, por el momento, lo he cambiado muy poco. Casi nada.

En primera, con "otro yo" me refiero a su otra forma animal. La de Kacchan es una serpiente y la de Deku es un secreto. Sinsho es un lobo y los demás irán apareciendo en su momento.

En segunda, voy hablar del celo y el apareamiento.  
El celo de los Alfa son muy potentes, pueden pasar mucho tiempo exitados, horas, y pobres omegas algunos llegan a desmayarse del cansancio... pero eso no le quita que es una buena experiencia. Suele ser de una vez al año. Kacchan aun o ha entrado a celo.

Los omegas en su celo primero se preparan, por eso de que van a dar vida. Les crece grasita en las caderas, se vuelvan mas mimosos y son más sensibles, después se convierten en pequeñas cosas pervertidas e insansiables (por ejemplo: el celo de Deku. Pero en su forma humana... uff imagínense con su "otro yo")... Pas veces al año y por ello existen las pastillas y los supresores para hacerlos más llevaderos, (Algunos supresores tienen propiedades anticonceptivas para evitar hijos no deseados) pero estos aveces no dan efecto y los celos en omegas son muy fuertes, han existido casos de violación a Alfa discapacitados. Estos ukes se pasan jajaj.

Y ahí Alfa y Omega se complementan soportando los celos de sus parejas.

El nudo es lo que pasa cuando las dos partes toman las características de sus animales en el acto sexual (Sin esto no pueden haber cachorros) y el glande del Alfa se agranda (algunos hasta tiene espinos) para poder permanecer mucho tiempo dentro de su pareja y el apareamiento se más exitoso, esto solo en parejas destinadas no causa dolor.

Ahora el lazo o vínculo, esto es como la leyenda del hilo rojo, dos partes se complementan y crear una relación indestructible. Son muy raras veces que te encuentras a tu destinado porque no hay forma de saber quien es. A excepción de Alfas sumamente fuertes (Caso Kacchan) que se dan cuenta con solo verlos.

¿Como sabes quien es?  
Esto solo se sabe cuando alguien marca a otro y el vínculo se crea inmediatamente. Es por ello que en el mundo hay muchos omegas marcados al azar y existen los harem de Alfas... para no dejar desamparados a los omegas con marca.  
Encontrar a tu destinado puede ser algo de suerte. Y si por alguna razón se separaran o uno llegase a morir son horas de dolor y sufrimiento.

Otra cosa, la jerarquía.  
El mundo de los cambia formas se rigen por manadas que tiene a sus propios patriarcas. El Alfa y la Madre, quienes se preocupan que todos sus hijos (que son los integrantes de la manada) estén bien y entrenen para posibles guerras por el territorio, los omegas y la Madre que siempre está en peligro de ser secuestrada (para fines sexuales de otros Alfas o para que la manada caiga).

"mano": como la mano derecha del Alfa de la manada. Se encarga de su protección y como consejero de guerra y otras cosas cotidianas.

centinelas son los encargados de entrenar para las guerras y en caso de posibles infiltraciones, velar por la madre y la seguridad de la manada.

4\. Los departamento de inteligencia, omegas y otros que irán apareciendo.

5\. La manada en sí.

Normalmente los padres de la manada son seres sumamente peligrosos y muy fuertes, pero a su vez muy comprensivos y protectores con sus hijos (Gracias a los omegas). Estos controlan varias empresas importantes del mundo y su propio territorio. Cabe decir que la manada se estableció en el lugar por contratos y otro hecho que en un futuro van a conocer.  
Ese no es su territorio pero están ahí por Kacchan y Deku.

 **Y bien hasta aquí la guía.  
Espero no haberlos confundidos más.  
Cabe recalcar que cambie algunas cosas.**

 **Adiosss!**


	6. Chapter 6 Manada

**Manada**

Mitsuki Bakugo comenzaba a pensar que la única cara que Deku tenía en su repertorío era esa, la mueca que tiene un ratón cuando está rodeado de serpientes, una de confunsión y terror puro, que le hacia ver como la más apetitosa carne.

Lo irónico era que el escenario no distaba mucho de ser verdad.

El clan Bakugo era en su mayoria serpientes. Todo lo que se podía encontrar en el reino animal; pitones, cascabeles, boas, etc, etc. Pero por azares de la vida también tenían uno que otro lobo o felino y creo que hasta una rana.

Pero Deku, ella aún no sabía cual era el "otro yo" que se había unido a la familia, Katsuki no le había querido decir nada cuando hablarón por teléfono y eso le extrañaba. Era algo misterioso y realmente exitante.

Si bien, nunca tuvo una relacion de completa de confianza con Katsuki, este último nunca le había ocultado nada que tuviera que ver con la manada. Eso era lo emocionante, ella se encargaría de descubrirlo por si misma.

-"¡Hey, basta! Están asustando al enano".- Aún congelado en su sitio Deku deseo besarle los pies en agradecimiento. No tenía idea de que hacer o como tomarse ese ¿respetuoso? saludo por parte de los pocos miembros de la manada que ahí se encontraban. Él sólo quería que el suelo lo tragara.

-"Por más ansiosos que estén, ahora no es el momento... Antes que nada, él debe enterarse en que responsabilidad el destino lo metió".- Miró a Deku y este seguía nervioso... Pobre chico ¿Sabrá si quiera lo que estaba pasando?  
Mejor lo tranquilizaba...-"Te voy a ser sincera, tu actitud de ratoncito en apuros y tu carita de niño acaban de conmover mi corazón y el corazón de la manada".- Eso es, las cosas como son.-" Te saludan asi porque te aceptan... ¿Lo hueles? Esas feromonas representan la felicidad que siente por la integración de tan tierna Madre... Mira a Shiro-chan no puede parar de mover la cola. No sé lo que hiciste pero felicidades... Te aman".- Cuando Mitsuki terminó de hablar, todos los que se encontraban en la entrada le miraban esperanzados y llenos de admiración. Algo en el corazón de Deku crecio, se sintió como en casa cuando un calorcito lo acogio.

Él tampoco sabia que había hecho pero le alegraba el ser aceptado por la familia. Kacchan, a unos pasos de él, se acercó y juntó su mano con la pequeña, feliz, con una sonrisa de orgullo alumbrandole por toda la cara por el gran logro de su omega.

-"Aunque ese es solo el primer paso aún tienes un largo camino que aprender".- Mitsuki habló nuevamente.-"Por cierto, Deku. Quería preguntarte sobre tu estr...".-¡Diablos! Kacchan se puso en alerta, la alfa se lo iba a preguntar, debía actuar rápido.

-"¿Escuchas eso?... Creo que Papá te está llamando".- no necesito voltear para darse cuenta que su Madre ya no se encontraba con ellos.  
No había cambiado en nada. Como amaba aprovecharse de esa debilidad tan de su raza, esperaba que su papá no le echara los perros después, pero ya que. Por el momento el problema de Deku todavía permanecia en secreto.

-"Vamos, Deku. Te presentaré a los demás".- Después de hacer una reverencia en agradecimiento y que Katsuki ordenara a todos regresar a sus tareas, caminaron por el resto del lugar saludando a una que otra empleada, se veían muy ansiosas y emocionadas por la llegada de Deku porque no paraban de chillar enternecidas.

Todo en su interior era un sistema de pueblito pequeño con casas tipos chozas donde toda la manada se instalaba. Era impresionante que dentro de lo que parecía una mansión amurallada existieran un gran número de casas, además del extenso espacio verde, con árboles y un cristalino lago incluido. Era como estar dentro de un libro de Harry Potter.

El lugar era simplemente hermoso, una mezcla perfecta de lo rústico, natural y lo tecnológico, se notaba que las nueva generaciones trataban de cuidar al planeta porque se topaban con paneles solares cada dos pasillos y utilizaban un tipo de riego muy elaborado.

Al otro extremo del lago en un espacio de grava y tierra, varias personas formadas en hileras practicaban algun tipo de arte marcial siguiendo ordenes de un pelimorado ojeroso que corrio a ellos cuando los vio entrar.

-"Bocchan, hace mucho que no te veo.- Era altísimo de cerca.-"Y ¿Quién es la preciosura que te acompaña?"

-"Tranquilo, pulgoso. Te lo presentaré" "Deku. Él es Hitoshi Shinso, el centinela de la manada"..."Basura. Te presento a Izuku Midoriya tu nueva...

-"Ex-centinela. Además de amigo de la infancia y compañero de peleas de Bocchan".- lo interrumpió el pelimorado y Bakugo le dio una mirada significativa para que declarara.-"Me transfirieron a Seguridad e Inteligencia... Ahora solo soy un reemplazo, le dieron mi puesto a otro".- Imposible ¿A quién? -"Pero cambiando el tema, me gusta mucho tu nuevo lavabo humano... ¿Empezaste a crear un harem?"

-"Estupido, mide tus palabras".

-"Es que es al primero que marcas, entonces se debe estar integrando a la manada".- Mitsuki se acerco para abrazarle y darle una calurosa bienvenidad pero no iba a desaprovechar la guardia baja de Kacchan e hizo la mayor pendejada que se le ocurrió.

En un ágil movimiento pellizcó la nalga derecha de Deku.-"Si este chico de aquí se porta mal. Llámame".- susurró regalándole una pícara mirada y sonriéndole.  
Lo había hecho delante de todos y Deku estaba tan rojo y avergonzado que no sabía donde enterrar la cabeza.-"¡Hágale! Además es tímido. ¡Que chico tan tierno!"

Nadíe se lo vio venir, bueno la verdad si, nadie se extraño que Katsuki mandara a volar al Alfa con todo el odio del mundo y tomando la forma de su reptil se le enroscara al cuerpo con tal fuerza que todos lograron escuchar el doloroso crujir de sus huesos.

-"Miiooo".- le siseo en la cara con su bípeda lengua y sus colmillos en posición.-"¡No le vuelvas a poner una sola pata encima!".

Se sentía alagado ¡Kacchan lo estaba protegiendo! Pero entre admiración, felicidad y terror, Deku deseo proteger a Hitoshi. Quizás fuera el vínculo, pero le dolía en el alma que alguien de la manada fuera lastimado de esa forma. Su alfa se podía ir a la mierda tenía que ayudar a su cachorro (No tan cachorro).

-"Los celos deben ser considerados una verguenza para los Alfas".- le decía Hatoshi en un lastimero murmullo. Deku no sabía que hacer, sus manos trataban desesperadamente de soltarlo del ex-centinela pero la gran serpiente no parecia inmutarse con nada. Diablos ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada?

-"¡Alto los dos!".- Una voz, para nada potente, hizo que todos se desplomaran en sus rodillas. Era un omega, uno de los más bonitos que haya visto. Iba vestido con un kimono y tenía a Mitsuki abrazadole por la cadera.

-"Debería darles verguenza su forma de comportarse frente a su futura Madre".- El omega parecía enojadísimo pero a Kacchan le valío un pepino mientras que el lobo no se lo podía creer. ¿Por eso Deku olia tan familiar y delicioso? Era su Madre y él un estúpido.

Le había faltado el respeto a su hermosa y perfecta MADRE. Ahí en el suelo su lobo plateado paso a relevarlo, avergonzado gimotio bajito, muy arrepentido con la cola entre las patas.

Deku se conmovio de inmediato y le acaricio las orejas para darle a entender que no le odiaba. Diablos ¿Qué era está sensación? Le nacía desde el corazón querer guardar a la manada en una cajita y mimarlos hasta cansarlos.

-"Tranquilo, me asustaste pero no fue nada".- Shinso se sentía patético, su madre era el ser más comprensivo del mundo. Y eso lo alegraba muchísimo.  
Satisfecho con el perdón de Deku, tomo una pose altanera entre sus patas traseras y aulló todo lo alto que pudo. De pronto todos; canes, felinos, reptiles y más, estuvieron frente a ellos, atentos y esperando órdenes.

-"Escuchen, todos. Más valen que cuiden muy bien de Midoriya porque desde ahora, al mínimo rasguño que tenga, se las verán conmigo".- se hizo el silencio, Shinso hablaba en serio.

-"No, nada de eso".- Bakugo tomó la palabra.- "Si algo le llegara a pasar a Deku, yo mismo los decapito".- Todos tragaron saliva y Deku, así como pudo oler la calida bienvenida olió el miedo y la determinación por todo el aire.

-"¡Basta ya, los dos! Si ellos van a cuidar de Midoriya Izuku va a ser por amor, porque les nazca del corazón, no por amenazas."- El omega se acercó a Midoriya, con ojos emocionados y una sonría.-"Hola, bienvenido Izuku".- arrodillandose tomo la blanca mano y deposito un beso en ella.-"Mi nombre es Masaru Bakugo, el omega de la casa y padre de Katsuki. Muchas gracias por recibirnos y aceptar ser nuestra luz".

-"Papá, lo estás hostigando".

-"Silencio, Katsuki. Contigo hablaré después, por el momento deja que Izuku descanse un poco... Esa marca todavía se ve fresca ¡Eres un inhumano! ¿Cómo pudiste traerlo es estas condiciones? Desalmado, míralo... todavía cojea, ya te las verás conmigo. Te espero en mi habitación".- Kacchan solo atinó a girar la cabeza, algo afectado, no era la primera vez que le hacia una estupidez como esa.-"Y tu Shinso-kun, no verás el sol por un largo tiempo".- se le escuchó decir mientras se marchaba del lugar.

-"Deku, sígueme".- el omega no se lo pensó dos veces y como perrito corrió directo a tomar la fria mano de kacchan, le siguió hasta una gran habitación que tenía un montón de almohadas y cojines esparcidos por el suelo.

-"Escúchame y hazme caso por una máldita vez en tu vida".- Lo tomó del rostro para que le mirara.-"Espera aquí y no salgas solo de este lugar. ¿Entendido?".- Deku asintió afirmativamente. Kacchan atrajo su rostro y le robo un posesivo beso, el omega, apretando sus ojitos, solo atinó a asentir más rápido con las mejillas rositas.

Hasta que lo oyó cerrar la puerta y abrió un ojo.

Já. Si claro. Esta casa era lo más parecido a las raices de Kacchan y él era un omega recien apareado y muy curioso. Es más, olía a Kacchan por todas partes e inevitablemente algo se mojó en sus pantalones. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de husmear y conocer más al clan. Además, aun seguía con la incognita de que tenía que ver Todoroki-kun con la manada.

Él no necesitaba esperar, él necesitaba respuestas.

.

Como siempre no espero el permiso de nadie y entró, azotando la puerta y asustando a un tranquilo Masaru en el interior. En el suelo, la quinta taza de té rota de la semana, y su favorita. Negó mosqueado.

-"Sí, puedes pasar, Katsuki".- maldito sarcasmo.

-"La costumbre...".- Atinó a decir Bakugo sentándose frente al omega.

-Pues que fea costumbre y ahora dime: ¿Qué es lo tan importante que me tienes que decir?... Debe ser algo en verdad fuerte como para que te hayas precipitado así en traer a Midoriya a la manada".- Masaru trataba de recoger los pedazos que era ahora su "hora del té".

-"Créeme, lo es".- le contesto serio.

-"Pues hablando".

-"Tiene que ver con Deku y el apareamiento".- Masaru detuvo su tarea y los pedazos de cerámica volvieron a caer.

-"Lo violaste".- La respuesta fue automática. Un gruñido nació desde lo más profundo de su ser. ¡Le arrancaría las pelotas!

-"¿¡Qué!? No, papá, eso no fue necesario. Te lo dije, es mi destinado".- Masaru volvió a respirar tranquilo.

-"¿Entonces?"

-"Lo marqué, sí. Pero no lo anudé".- la mirada escéptica del omega lo invitó a continuar.-"Deku, no reaccionó al llamado de mi víbora. Su "otro yo" no se presentó ni dio señales de estar ahí. Lo tacharía de beta pero no es el caso. Es todo un omega, su olor es exquisito y si lo hubieras visto tan insaciable y provocativo...- Se sentía tan duro de solo recordarlo. Deseaba arreglar todo el problema para regresar y arrancarle de nuevo toda la ropa. Pero necesitaba pistas y quien mejor que se padre.- ¿Has escuchado algo parecido antes?".

Horrorizado, Masaru se llevó la mano a la boca queriendo suprimir un grito de angustia. Sí que lo había escuchado antes, pero no estaba seguro si a su Katsuki le iba a gustar la respuesta...

Oh, por supuesto que no. ¡Era Katsuki!

¡Que los astros los ayudaran!  
...

 **Hasta aquí! Jaja**

 **No me digan que yo fui la única que pensó en el papá de Kacchan como omega. Es que es tan lindo y sumiso en el manga... jajaj**

 **Me alegra que les esté gustando esto. La verdad no sabía si era una buena idea pero ni modo. Si no entienden algo o se pierden en la historia, avísenme porque yo nunca me doy cuenta de que enredo muchas las cosas.**

 **Y gracias por los votos, y los comentarios hacen que me de ganas de continuar esto...**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7 Amenaza

**Amenaza**

Midoriya espero un largo rato por si a Kacchan se le ocurría regresar y salió de la habitación con pequeños pasitos. Iba a conseguir respuestas, o tratar, no tenía mucho tiempo. Debía estar en la habitación cuando Kacchan regresara.

Siguiendo el olor a roble de su Alfa, caminó por los largos pasillos abriendo puertas al azar, esperanzado porque la siguiente que abriera fuera la habitación de Kacchan. Suspiro desanimado. De solo recordar el último acontecimiento chilló molesto y pucheo inconscientemente. Se sentía algo lastimado, si se suponía que ya tenían un vínculo sería más razonable que lo hubiera llevado a su dormitorio, no a una habitación cualquiera. En serio, quería golpearle la cara.

-"La Madre no debería poner esa carita de pato".- escuchó que alguien se dirigía a él desde atrás. Ahora con su reciente vínculo todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado, y su naricita pudo percibir un olor familiar.

-"¡Todoroki-kun!".- gritó entre felicidad y sorpresa corriendo a los brazos de su primer amigo. Sentía que no lo había visto por años. Había pasado por tantos acontecimientos en un día y Bakugo no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-"Veo que el plan salió a la perfección...".- No le devolvió el abrazo, el aroma de un Alfa de otra manada sobre la Madre sería una verdadera falta de respeto, por lo que solo le acarició el verde y esponjoso cabello de la cabeza.

-"Quería disculparme contigo por escapar del viaje sin avisarte y... y ¡Mitsuki-san te nombró! ¿Qué haces aquí, Todoroki-kun? ¿Tienes que ver algo con ellos? ¿Acaso eres parte de la familia de Kacchan? ¿Me odias por abandonarte en el hotel?"-.

-"Cálmate, Midoriya. Son muchas preguntas y no soy el indicado para responderlas".- Midoriya pucheo para nada feliz con la respuesta.-"Por el momento confórmate con saber que no te odio"-. Todoroki llevó su mirada al cuello y desistió en gruñir derrotado.

-"¿Luciendo nueva marca, Midoriya?".-Una cruel punzada le dio directo al corazón cuando Deku explotó de la vergüenza y asintió súper feliz.-"Me alegro por ti, ahora nunca se van a poder separar".- Otra punzada más, la verdad era que a Shoto le dolía un poco pronunciar esas palabras. Destinado o no, le valía. Desde que vio a Midoriya espiando a Katsuki en el descanso, él también deseaba hacerlo suyo. Solo de tener a esa pequeña criatura entre sus manos le bastaba para serle fiel por toda su vida...

Deseaba colocar sus colmillos en el tentador cuello, ahí, donde la marca de Katsuki resplandecía victoriosa. Pero órdenes eran órdenes, y él no podía desobedecer.

-"Bienvenido, Madre".- Midoriya, se sorprendió cuando Todoroki realizó la misma acción que Masaru cuando le dio la bienvenida. Se sonrojó un poco porque Todoroki no separaba los labios de su mano derecha.- "Necesito ir a recoger a alguien más para que la Alfa pueda presentarnos formalmente". "Por el momento trata de no meterte en problemas... ¿De acuerdo?".- Midoriya asintió y pidió perdón en mente, lo siento Todoroki-kun pero en ese momento ya estaba metido en uno. Y estaba a punto de empeorar.

A tres metros de él, Mitsuki abria habitaciones una tras otra como buscando un tesoro. Se escuchaba feliz y tenía las orejas y la cola afuera. Wow que inesperado, Katsuki había heredado esa serpiente por parte de su padre, porque desde su posición se veía una gran pantera.

-"¡Chibi! Te encontré".- De un salto ella se encontraba junto a él. Todoroki se había marchado dejando a Midoriya en un problema peor.

-" Sabía que Katsuki te había escondido de mí..."- Es cierto, tenía que regresar a la habitación a como de lugar. -"Vaya suerte, resultaste ser un omega muy aventurero. Me facilitas mucho las cosas".- La sonrisa gatuna se ensanchó aún más y causo cierta incomodidad en Midoriya que comenzó a ir de retro.-"No, no te asustes, no te voy a lastimar".- Deku paró no tan seguro.-"Tranquilo, no me lo perdonaría si algo te pasara, así que confía en tu genial suegra".- Mitsuki llevo dos dedos a la frente del omega.-"Y ahora. **DUERME** ".- El peliverde cayó en la oscuridad.

Cuando se despertó no recordaba tener mucho sueño, seguía con su misma ropa pero la habitación era otra. Se sentía confundido, hace un momento estaba con Todoroki-kun y ¿ahora?

-"Despertaste".- Mitsuki también se encontraba con él, elegantemente sentada en una silla. -"Perdón por adormecerte pero si no decidías venir conmigo inconscientemente hubieras llamado a Katsuki y el plan hubiera fallado".- Miró con más detenimiento la habitación y a una esquina pudo a ver a un conocido pelimorado.

-¡Hitoshi-kun!- Se sorprendió de verlo ahí, estaba atado a una silla se veía muy avergonzado.

-"Madre, no me miré".- el pelimorado inútilmente trataba de escapar.-"Vi a Mitsuki-sama secuestrándolo, trate de rescatarlo pero terminé amarrado a esta silla."- Midoriya era una Madre muy brava pero como no sentía hostilidad por parte de Mitsuki supo que no estaban en peligro y no trató nada contra ella.

-"Eres muy dramático, Shinso. Solo quiero jugar un poco con Midoriya, un simple juego de adivinanzas"." ¿Me lo permites, Madre?-

Si era un simple juego ¿Por qué no?-"Por supuesto".-dijo no tan seguro.

-"Gracias, pero si me lo dices no sería nada divertido, así que regresa a dormir"- El omega regresó al mundo de los sueños.

-"Es una suerte que Shinso esté aquí, me agrada el público".-dio una palmaditas al aire.-" Muy bien, empecemos el juego...". "Veamos... Ronca muy bonito cuando duerme. Mmmm... ¡Un gato de la pradera! O quizás un gato a rayas... ¿Qué crees tú Hitoshi?"-.

-"Yo creo que si Bocchan nos encuentra, otro gato va ser colgado de un árbol."-

-"Vamos, Shinso. No eres nada divertido."-

-"Claro que no. Si Masaru-sama también se entera de esto, va a ser muy difícil limpiar la sangre de los tapices."-

-"Para que lo sepas, yo también puedo llegar a ser independiente. Estaremos bien mientras no se enteren". "Pon de tu parte y acabaremos más rápido".-

...

Rayos, no tenía escapatoria. De por si la cuerda le estaba dejando sin aire. -"Madre es muy asustadizo, quizás sea un ratón."- Mejor le seguía la corriente.

-"Pero es muy curioso también ¡Debe ser un hámster!".- Mitsuki rio por su ocurrencia.

-"Pero no es arisco, eso contrarrestaría su lado materno".- recalcó Hitoshi y se hizo el silencio.-"¿Sabe? Nunca fue buena para los acertijos, solo pregúntele y desáteme".- Era una buena idea pero Mitsuki no se rendiría tan fácil.

-"¿Y si le obligamos a salir?

-"¿Someterlo?".- dijo Hitoshi alarmado.-"No se atrevería a hacerle algo tan doloroso solo para saber su animal. No se exceda en su juego, Alfa".

-"Está bien, está bien. Deja de mirarme así. Le preguntaré".

-"Chibi".- Midoriya despertó nuevamente con una carita de: ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué de la nada todo se volvía obscuro?- "Hemos decidido rendirnos... ¡Sorpréndenos! ¿Qué animal es tu 'otro yo'?".

La pregunta rondaba aun en la mente de Deku, se lo pensó muy bien, recordando hechos y pistas, pero no encontró la respuesta. Si querían que los sorprendieran, lo iba a ser.

-"No lo sé".

Nadie dijo nada...

.

El ambiente de la habitación se sentía pesado y muy acongojado, la feromonas que Masaru desprendía no pasaron desapercibidas por Katsuki. Se esperaba lo peor y puso una mueca inhóspita que regresó al omega de golpe a la realidad. Masaru se tranquilizó y con ello el ambiente dejó de sentirse muy amargo, tomó una posición calmada para no alarmar a su cachorro.

Ufff... le caería muy bien que Mitsuki estuviera a su lado, pero tendría que arreglárselas solo. Había escuchado casos similares al de Deku en esa reunión anual de Alfas y era muy precipitado sacar conclusiones, debía tantear terreno antes de lanzar la bomba.

-"Midoriya no lo sabe ¿Verdad?".- Por el comportamiento normal de Deku lo decía más como afirmación.

-"No, que va. ¿¡Crees que estaría así de tranquilo si lo supiera!?".- es más Bakugo agradecía que Deku fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para no haberse dado cuenta.-"Es muy puro para su propio bien"-.

¡Pero como se iba a dar cuenta si lo tenía delirando del placer por horas! ¿Quién era el estúpido ahora?

-"¿Alguien más sabe de esto? ¿Algún amigo? ¿Qué hay de su madre?".

-"Nunca he hablado con su madre y Deku no necesita amigos".- respondió en tono molesto.-"Y no, nadie más lo sabe"

-"¿Cómo que aún no conoces a su madre? ¡¿Ya te lo follaste, pero no conoces a su madre?!... Dios, Katsuki... eres igual a Mitsuki y yo que siempre traté de..."- Un manotazo de Katsuki interrumpió su cháchara sin sentido.

-"Sé lo que estas tratando de hacer ¡Detente!".- Miró a su padre con una amenaza en sus ojos.-"Tu reacciones no engañan a nadie... ¡Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo!".- Masaru quería decirle, en verdad, pero no podía, algo en su mente le gritaba que era mentira, su nuevo cachorro no pudo haber pasado por eso. Imposible. Algo tan cruel... no.

-"¡Que alguien me explique! ¿¡Por qué Midoriya no conoce su animal interno!?".- Y para colocar la cereza en el pastel. Mitsuki entraba en la habitación, indignada, con un inconsciente Midoriya sobre su hombro y dirigió todo su enojo a Katsuki.- "Él está aquí porque lo marcaste y lo anudaste ¿verdad? No me cabe en la cabeza que lo desconozca"

¿Cómo demonios lo había encontrado? Había borrado el olor de Deku por toda la casa para que no pudiera llegar hasta él, a no ser que Deku hubiera salido a tomar aire. Ese tonto, no le había obedecido. -"Que te importa lo que haga o no con Deku ¡Quita tus manos de él, maldita zorra!"

-"Qué ¿Qué me importa?".- Mitsuki puso a Deku en el suelo, estaba empezando a calentarse por la estupidez de su hijo-"Por amor a Dios, Katsuki. ¡Estamos hablando de la madre de la manada! No tenemos tiempo para juegos. Si otras manadas se enteran que Midoriya es defectuoso no dudarían en atacarnos y aprovecharse de esa debilidad. ¿Acaso tienes mierda en la cabeza?"

Esa zorra había dicho que Deku era defectuoso, sintió la furia crecer en su interior. Pero no era un buen momento para pelear y la víbora trató de mantener la compostura distrayéndose con Deku, fue y lo recogió del suelo para volver a sentarse frente a Masaru con él entre sus brazos, chiquito e inconsciente de los problemas a su alrededor.

Con su omega cerca evitaría que le arrancara la garganta a su madre. -"Nunca me equivoco". -dijo Katsuki ya más calmado, Deku dormido y acurrucado en su pecho era un bálsamo. El ritmo cardiaco de Deku le indicaba que su sueño era a consecuencia de los deseos de Mitsuki por lo que peinó el cabello verde detrás de la oreja y colocó la cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su nuca. Su olor produjo que Deku ronroneara entre sueños y se acomodara en la zona calientita del cuerpo de Bakugo calmando su ritmo cardiaco.-"Yo lo escogí. ¡Es imposible que le falte algo!"

-"No lo dije como un insulto".- Mitsuki también se acomodó al lado de Masaru y le agarró la mano, el omega se veía consternado.-"Sabes a lo que me refiero".-

-"Lo entiendo, el bienestar de la manada depende del vínculo y el apareamiento. ¡Lo sé, Maldita sea! ¡Pero no te vuelvas a referir a Deku de esa manera!"

-"Está bien, me disculpo pero aun espero que me expliquen que está pasando"

-"Pensaba resolver esto rápidamente y con la menor cantidad de gente. Pero Padre no ha dejado de temblar desde que le conté que no anudé a Deku. Lo mejor es que tú también te involucres".- Dijo Kacchan en un tono monocorde con el orgullo Alfa por los suelos, sus ansias por anudar a Deku y procrear un montón de cachorros debía ser enorme como para pedir ayuda a Mitsuki.

-"Entiendo. Katsuki cuentame los acontecimientos y también quiero saber que loca teoría que ronda por la cabecita de mi omega".- Regaló un beso en la coronilla de Masaru buscando quitar el feo temblor de su cuerpo. Debía ser algo realmente malo, casi nunca lo veía actuar tan miedoso.

Y así lo hicieron, Katsuki le explicó el problema de Deku en cuestión y Masaru llenándose de valentía les relató el porque un omega podía no sacar a relucir su 'otro yo'.

En el mundo donde las personas tienen una parte animal y los más poderosos tenían algún tipo de poder. Existía una leyenda, una historía convertida en tabú.  
Absolutamente ningún cambiaformas sabe de la existen de Omegas o Alfas sin parte animal, es que era simplemente imposible, la parte animal era un otro tú. No tenerlo era igual a no tener un corazón o un cerebro, algo en verdad rarísimo.

En esa reunión le contarón de tres casos en concreto, el hijo de una familia en el norte, otro del este y el de una empleada. Todos iguales y en las mismas condiciones.

Niños muy pequeños como para recibir una marca y aguantar la separación de un vínculo parental, robaban la atención de poderosos Alfas. Los pequeños sin consentimiento eran imprimados y separados como si se trataran de souvenirs de tienda. No podían secuestrarlos, enloquecian o moririán por la falta de un lazo con su madre o padre.

¿Y cómo aseguraban tenerlos cuando ya fueran adultos?

Pues fácil, sometían a la parte animal del niño omega, con eso se aseguraban que el estro ni el celo aparecieran y no fuera tomado por alguien más.

¿Y cómo los sometían?

Para someter al animal, este debía estar presente. En un omega adulto este aparecía después del acto sexual, y en un niño tristemente también.  
Luego solo esperar. Esperar hasta que el Alfa en cuestión regresara por él niño ya adulto.

Cuando terminó de contarles, Masaru tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y mocos. Mitsuki ni hablar, estaba horrorizada y lanzó un zarpazo a la pared más cercana. Quien fuera el osado que tocó a su nuevo bebé, lo pagaría.

Pero Katsuki permanecía sospechosamente tranquilo. No se inmutó por la declaración, solo parecía que había estrujado un poco el cuerpito de Deku. Pero nada más.

¿Quién era ese rubio sin sentimientos y dondé estaba su hijo explosivo y posesivo?

-"Pues parece que a la final, solo yo puedo ayudar a Deku".- Katsuki hablaba en una tortuosa calma. Y los dos adultos lo mirarón alarmados. Ni hablar, Deku también era el cachorro de ellos.

-"No. Ni lo pienses, Katsuki".

-"Están olvidando algo... Deku es mio y lo marqué en su celo".- Recordaba claramente su primer encuentro en la cama, Deku estaba apretado como el infierno. Quería arrancarce los cabellos, de solo pensar que alguien estuvo antes que él, los celos le carcomían el pecho.

Los adultos que trataban inúltimente de hacer razonar al rubio ataron cabos de inmediato.

Al parecer Kacchan era un Alfa nato y muy poderoso capaz de ver el vínculo por sobretodo. Su presencia era fuerte, lo suficiente fuerte para poner en cuatro a Deku y haber solapado la presencia de otro Alfa no deseado.

No es que Katsuki estuviera calmado. Su mirada decia a gritos que quería ver muerto al maldito. Claramente él tenía la ventaja, ahora el único problema era como hacer que el 'otro yo' de Deku despertara. Esperaba fuera un animalito tierno como Deku, algo esponjoso, un conejo quizás.

Si alguien llegaba queriendo reclamar al peliverde, le cortaría las piernas y las serviría de desayuno. Quien fuera el afortunado ojalá pensara tres veces antes de poner un solo pie en su territorio.  
...

 **Holi!**  
 **Pues los problemas se están arreglando más rápido de lo que creí... ¡Es que yo también quiero ver cachorros Katsudeku!... no me juzguen.**

 **Tengo ciertas dudas con el fic. La historia parece ir despacio y a la vez muy rápido... ¿Que creen? ¿rápida? ¿lenta?...**

 **Y lectores, en serio espero que los que estuvieron implicados en el reciente terremoto se encuentren bien. México en verdad me cae bien. Me encanta decir que somos hermanos. Aquí en mi país estamos recaudando víveres y la ayuda ya fue para allá... Esto es solo un mal momento mejores cosas vendrán. Fuerza México.**

 **Hasta la próxima...**


	8. Chapter 8 Otro paso

**Otro paso**

Midoriya nunca en su vida había dormido por casi todo un día entero... se consideraba una persona madrugadora, de poco sueño, que de un salto ya se encontraba totalmente despierto, pero en este momento algo no le permitía despertarse, estaba muy cómodo, su lecho era extrañamente acogedor y frio, con el olor de su Alfa por todo el ambiente y arrullándole.

Era una sensación de protección sensacional, Deku optó por hacerse como gusanito y acurrucarse más en el lecho escamoso que extrañamente no lo lastimaba ni incomodaba. Permaneció de esa forma por unos 15 minutos, era extrañamente muy reconfortable para ser verdad por lo que despejo el sueño y al abrir un ojo se topó con una situación que nunca imaginó en sus fantasías.

Kacchan, dormido en su forma de víbora, estaba enrollado como una manguera. Y él, como presa, estaba en el centro del torbellino.

Ahora entendía lo frio y escamoso.

La situación ameritaba a que se acurrucara más dentro de su regazo. Quería dormir con el calor de Kacchan cantándole dulcemente. Todo en él le decía que se dejara proteger por el gran reptil que lo acogía como una cría.

Suspiró y acarició su marca ya cicatrizada, todo el día anterior fue un cúmulo de acontecimientos que no lo dejaron reflexionar para nada, todo pasó tan rápido y ahora en la comodidad que le ofrecía su Alfa, la realidad lo golpeó en la cara y de pronto un susceptible pánico le embargó, se estremeció y su cuerpo se alejó asustado de la gran víbora cuando los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a él como un peso muerto.

¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía sucio, inmundo y descompuesto.

No era nada raro que un cambia formas dejara a la intemperie a su animal cuando dormía. Kacchan era una gigantesca serpiente de piel escamosa adornada con colores naranja y verde. Tan imponente y salvaje.

Y ¿Él?

Las palabras de su mami-suegra le martillaban la cabeza. ¿Qué era? ¿Dónde estaba su otra parte... ? su animal... su alma... No sentía nada ni nadie en su interior. Y eso lo aterró.

De nalgas en el suelo, empujó su cuerpo con los pies y cuando llegó al tope de la habitación, ahí, justo en la esquina de donde se encontrara, se hizo un ovillo e inútilmente entre sollozos llamó a su animal. Exasperado se esforzó por sacar a flote lo que se suponía que era. Lloró, tenía un nudo en el pecho que evitaba que respirara, se tocaba y golpeaba desesperadamente la cabeza buscando una oreja, un cuerno ¡Lo que sea! Pero solo se topaba con cabello y más cabello.

¿Dónde estaba su otra mitad?

-"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?".- Kacchan se había despertado y se encontraba frente a él con una clara mueca de duda y preocupación.

De nuevo en su forma humana estaba brillantemente desnudo y a los ojos de Deku se veía el doble de grande y el doble de guapo. En una situación normal, Deku se habría arrastrado a los pies de Bakugo como una perra en celo, pero, este estaba tan decepcionado de sí mismo que solo deseaba salir corriendo de allí y esconderse donde fuera.

Estaba confundido, con las lágrimas recorriéndole toda la cara, todo lo que pensaba lo llevaba a desenlaces de verdad horripilantes. No sabía que era peor, que Kacchan lo abandonara, que fuera desterrado de las manadas, discriminado. Se sentía como un monstruo... nadie en el mundo lo aceptaría porque las personas como él simplemente no existían.

-"Tsk... Ya veo..."- Con un chasqueo Katsuki llamó la atención del omega y, colocándose a su altura, frotó su mano en la mejilla pecosa, buscando que la pequeña naricita quedara entre la palma de su mano para que pudiera olerlo y tranquilizarlo.-"Por fin te diste cuenta...".

Aterrado, Deku chilló más fuerte. Si Kacchan lo sabía no tardaría en desterrarlo. Bofeteó la mano de Katsuki por puro instinto, acto que irritó y molestó al Alfa muchísimo.

-"¿¡Qué es lo que te preocupa!?".- Bakugo ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de Deku, algo en su ser se retorcía al ver lágrimas (que no eran de placer) recorriendo las rosadas mejillas de su omega.

A sus ojos de Alfa arrogante, Deku solo debía confiar en él. ¿Por qué lloraba? Más le valía que no estuviera imaginándose cosas como que le iba dejar o algo así. Era su Alfa y sus problemas no pertenecían más a Deku, sino a él.

-"¡Estoy roto!".- Deku tosió entre sollozos y su cuerpecito convulsionó entre un mayor mar de lágrimas.-"¡Hay algo malo conmigo. Si no soy capaz de procrear, me vas a abandonar!".- Oh, Bakugo ahora recordaba que Deku era el tipo de omega al que tenías que hablarle bonito porque nunca se enteraba de nada... ¡Qué bien! Su segunda noche juntos y Deku lloraba como perrito abandonado.

-"Tranquilo, amor".- El apodo le salió de alguna parte recóndita de su alma e hizo que el temblor de Deku desapareciera por completo y que le mirara con su carita llena de saliva y lágrimas.-"Tu estás bien, solo eres una víctima de alguien lo suficientemente imbécil para poner sus manos en las pertenencias de otros".- retomó las caricias en la mejilla.

-"¿De alguien? ".- las lágrimas pararon y Deku esperanzado veía una luz al final del camino. Si su Alfa decía que estaba bien era porque estaba bien.

-"Sí, de alguien. Tu animal solo está dormido, créeme eres perfecto... Eres lo más bonito que tengo en mis manos".- Se agachó más para susurrarle en el oído.-"No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí y te protegeré". "Tu animal va aparecer y tendremos los cachorros más tiernos que el mundo haya visto... Te prometo que encontraré al maldito que te hizo esto, lo descuartizare y esparciré sus intestinos a tus pies".- Eso sonaba verdaderamente espantoso, claramente al estilo de Kacchan, pero Deku lo escuchó como la declaración de amor más linda que le habían hecho y solo optó por acurrucarse más en su Alfa.

-"¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Te molesta algo más?".- Katsuki no sabía de qué parte de su ser salía ese asqueroso lado empalagoso y tierno, pero no le dio importancia. Deku se había calmado y punto.

También se dio cuenta que el suelo no era el mejor lugar para reconfortar a alguien por lo que decidió cargar a Deku hasta la cama poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y sentándose en la misma posición.

Deku era un cantar, Kacchan lo aceptaba, y el peliverde sentía que solo con eso podría vivir por toda la eternidad. En su nueva posición de changito se le hacía más fácil recorrer su nariz por el cuello de Bakugo llenando sus pulmones del embriagante olor a roble y bosque. Un calor lo recorrió completito y se concentró en la parte baja de su estomago, esa sensación se incrementó cuando Katsuki, gustoso, hizo lo mismo pero pasando la punta de su lengua gemela por el contorno de la marca, saboreandola.

Jugaron a olfatearse un poco más hasta que Deku se revolvió inquieto, húmedo, avergonzado y duro. Entreabrió los ojitos esmeraldas suplicantes topándose con los ojos reptilianos ya dilatadosde Kacchan, quien, alerta a toda reacción del pecoso, sonrió satisfecho y hambriento.

Que las cosas rápidamente ya se estuvieran ubicando en su lugar quitaban todo el peso de los hombros de Deku, transformandolo en ese pequeño ser pervertido y juguetón que le encantaba provocar al rubio.

-"¿Qué pasa, Deku? ¿El estrés se fue y necesitas que te folle?".- Deku asintió entusiasmado y con ruiditos de gemidos viniendo desde su garganta cuando empezó a mover las caderas restregando su erección en el vientre bajo de Bakugo.

Kacchan se rio un poco y le dio una suave palmada en el trasero-."Estate quieto, sabes muy bien que la próxima vez que lo hagamos debo anudarte... y hasta que no logremos despertar a tu animal eso va hacer imposible".- Deku chilló impotente y enojado, se sentía complentamente exitado con un ferviente de deseo por ser sometido y follado.

-"Kac... Kacchan. Yo... quiero. No, yo necesito...".- Deku no conseguía completar la oración por su vida. Lo necesitaba dentro ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo quería hasta la empuñadura!

-"Cállate, sé lo que quieres... Yo también quiero partirte en dos y dejarte inválido por semanas".- Bakugo ubicó mejor a Deku sobre su erección y descansó ambas manos sobre sus caderas. Bebió los pequeños gemiditos que salian de la boca cereza y le siseó en el oído. -"Pero hoy solo tenemos que conformarnos con esto, amor".- Barrio toda la boca de Deku con su lengua tratando de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas a su víbora, dejandole todo el trabajo a Deku, quien, aferrado al cuello de Katsuki, arqueo las caderas, gimiendo y gritando de placer.-"Mañana comprare unos surpresores más fuertes para mantenernos a raya... no creo que pueda contenerme en un segundo round".-

Midoriya se sentía en la gloria, Kacchan le susurraba palabras sucias al oído y se sentía cada vez más y más excitado, su erección prisionera de sus pantalones estaba que saltaba de felicidad. Desesperado por mas fricción empezó a cabalgar más fuerte y alto con voluntad propia sobre la erección de Katsuki, impulsandose torpemente con sus débiles piernas, subiendo y bajando con ayuda de sus brazos, más rápido, y más rápido. Su pasión quemando y a punto de explotar.

-" ahh... que espectáculo me estás regalando...".- Deku sentía que ya no lo soportaría más la voz satisfecha de Kacchan lo cegada y su ano ya no podía dilatarse más.

-"Y todo para ti, Kacchan..."- Se estremeció, y con el mejor grito de placer que había escuchado nunca, Deku se vino dentro de su pantalones. Después buscó la boca de Kacchan que lo recibió gustoso y lleno de hambruna, tomando por completo los últimos gemidos de la noche. Jadeo por un momento y después se relajó. No podia moverse un centímetro.

-"Lo hiciste muy bien, Deku".- Katsuki lo desnudó por completo y lo acomodó en la cama. Lo hizo de manera algo brusca pero con todo el control que logró reunir, el toque se sus manos sobre la cremosa piel blanca era como notas de música y Deku sintió como algo en su entrepierna crecía de nuevo.

-"Oh, no... Ni lo pienses, Deku. No voy a poder suprimirme de nuevo"... " **DUERME** ".- Como arte de magia la erección se desinfló como un globo y todo sonido junto a los lívidos pensamientos de su cerebro fueron reemplazados por sentimientos de meterse en el regazo de kacchan y descansar.

Esa noche, Deku durmió satisfecho, ignorando el hecho de que su celular vibraba en algun parte de la habitación y Kacchan lo contestaba intuyendo ya quien era...

-"¡Izuku!".- La voz preocupada de Inko le hizo sentir como un completo secuestrador. Estaba tan ensimismado en su burbujita de felicidad que olvidó por completo de avisarle a su suegra que su hijo regresaría un poco tarde a casa... o quizás ya nunca regresara...

-"Tranquila, señora. Su hijo está bien...".- los balbuceos del otro lado del teléfono le indicaban que de tranquilizarse, nada.

-"¿¡Shoto-kun!? ¿Eres Shoto-kun?..."- Ese nombre le hirvió la sangre. Ese estúpido mitad-mitad no solo había seducido a su pareja, sino también a su suegra... ese maldito...

-"No, no soy ese imbécil. Pero créame cuando le digo que yo nunca lastimaría a Deku... Así que cálmese y espere a que él regrese o le contacte".- No le hizo falta escuchar respuesta alguna y lanzó el teléfono por la ventana para evitar que, en un loco impulso, soltara los últimos acontecimientos sobre Deku.

Había observado a su suegra por un largo tiempo y si se enteraba de esto por teléfono quizás sufriera un paro cardiaco o algo por el estilo.

Era una madre muy sobreprotectora, un caso super especial. Pero si ataba cabos, podía entender el porque lo sobreprotegía demasiado, ella debía saber algo del problema de Deku... porque como una mamá gallina siempre lo vigilaba y cuestinaba. En verdad era una madre amorosa y preocupaba. Tenía que planear muy bien el escenario para cuando fueran a visitarla... Esperaba no se desmayara o algo así, sería muy problemático para su temperamento.

Bueno, eso sería mañana, por ahora solo iría al baño y lidiaría el solo con el enorme problema que Deku dejó en sus pantalones.

...

 **...**

 **Listo!**

 **Un poco de lemon después de la tormenta cae muy bien en estos escenarios... jajaja**

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap?**

 **Por el momento no ha aparecido un acontecimiento nuevo como para explicarles así que aquí finalizo yo.**

 **Pero me intriga..**

 **¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Inko ante Katsuki y la marca? ¿Cómo planea Kacchan despertar al animalito de Deku? ¿Creen que logré terminar mi deber de cálculo (¡aiuda!)?...**

 **Jajaj les dejo con las incógnitas...**

 **Saludoss!**


	9. Chapter 9 Deberes, Madre y Omega

**Deberes, Madre y Omega**

Hoy parecía ser un día bastante estresante para Bakugo. En primera, desde que despertó, él ya tenía al gusanito de la excitación a flor de piel, su víbora siseaba nerviosa en su interior y su amigito todavía seguía resentido por la sección a medias de la noche anterior. Si bien Deku todo mimoso y tentador fue todo un espectáculo, eso no quitaba que un Alfa, un semental como lo era él, estuviera satisfecho solo con eso.

Estaba que se cagaba de la impotencia cuando lo primero que se topó fue con la bonita silueta de su omega sobre su pecho, dormido y tentándole... bebía pequeños bocados de aire por su rosada boca, se veía más tranquilo y cómodo que anoche. A Bakugo toda la situación y el ambiente le hacían sentirse sexualmente excitado y por un momento, por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, dejó salir a su fogosa víbora, permitiendole que asechara al pecoso, que le oliera el cuello y le acariciara la marca, que con su cuerpo retinculado y viscoso le recorriera lentamente el pecho y las blancas piernas, grabándose cada una de sus curvas y la textura cremosa de la piel.

Dios... el toque era tan fantástico y adictivo que tuvo que morderse la cola a si mismo para que tuviera el valor de reprimirse y alejarse del pecoso.

\- "¿Por qué te detienes?"

¡Fantástico! Era el momento perfecto para que Deku despertara igual o más excitado que él. ¡Rayos! ¡Necesitaba supresores, el olor a menta de Deku no le estaba dando tregua en su lucha por follarlo!

-"Porque no quiero lastimarte...".- Le respondió Bakugo de nuevo en su forma humana buscando ropa para él y para el peliverde.- "Estoy en mi límite y si te sigues comportando como una puta pasional no seré capaz de reprimirme... Puedo terminar a violándote, así que deja de refunfuñar como niño chiquito y vístete. Padre no espera para desayunar".

-"Hazlo".- habló Deku... Dios, era terco como el infierno.- "No me importaría si eres tú, Kacchan"-

-"¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? ".- Kacchan lanzó un golpe a la cama, fue tan fuerte que hizo que Deku rebotara en ella.- "Una violación no es algo a la ligera ¡No pidas que te haga daño! ¡Eres mi pareja, no te rebajes a ser algo que se pueda profanar porque si"... "No, otra vez".

Deku se quedó en un incómodo silencio, avergonzado su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente ante la cara de ineptitud de Kacchan... no se dio cuenta que tocaba terreno peligroso hasta que lo hizo con su último pedido y dudoso trató de tocar al rubio.-"Lo siento, yo lo dije sin pensar... Es que yo en verdad quiero que me tomes... Crees que no me doy cuenta... pero tú también lo resientes..."

-"Lo resiento, sí... Idiota, soy humano al fin y al cabo... Pero soy muy fuerte. No me subestimes, Deku. Y prepárate que esto no va a durar para siempre... Nuestra próxima oportunidad para despertar a tu animal es en la futura reunión de Alfas... Al parecer el rumor de la nueva pareja de Katsuki Bakugo se ha expandido entre los grandes cargos y todos quieren conocer al hermoso omega que se pondrá en la punta. Y quien quita que el estúpido que durmió tu "otro yo" no esté presente o sea alguien de esos importantes cargos".- Katsuki ya se había terminado de vestir y empezó a colocarle la una camisa blanca al peliverde, que se dejó vestir como un niño de kinder. Las feromonas de Deku todavía seguían en el ambiente, aunque menos intensas por los anteriores sentimientos de culpa.- "Pero la fecha todavía no está confirmada y aún tenemos tiempo para convertirte en un aristócrata a la altura de nuestro nombre"..."Es por eso que hoy conocerás a tu omega de compañía"

-"¿Omega de compañía?".- Deku nunca había escuchado algo parecido. Todas las cosas le parecían nuevas ante sus ojos de omega de campo.

-"Madre te lo explicará en el desayuno... se supone que lo conocerás ahí".- Cuando finalizaron su charla los dos se dirigieron al salón principal donde Mitsuki y Masaru los esperaban tomando un extenuante desayuno occidental. Extrañamente felices y en parecer los problemas con el nuevo cachorro (Futura Madre) de la manada salían a la luz con la misma rapidez con la que se encontraba una solución y por el momento el único objetivo a futuro llevaba las palabras _Cachorros_ y _Venganza_ como título.

Mitsuki, sentada a un lado de Masaru y tomando un poco de café, posó su vista en un recién despertado Midoriya. "Tan lindo..." Se veía extrañamente resplandeciente (como renovado) y apestaba posesivamente a su hijo... al parecer alguien se había divertido mucho anoche porque también había logrado ver un chupete entre la camisa del pecoso... le nacía molestarlos un poco...

-"Es mi idea, o Chibi se ve más tierno el día de hoy".- Comentó Mitsuki, mientras esperaba alguna reacción en la pareja, podía sentir su juguetona cola moviéndose de un lado a otro también a la espera.

-"Es tu idea, vieja de mierda".- Katsuki le respondió mosqueado, mirando el sonrojo que produjo esas palabras en su mudo y recién despertado omega.- "Deja de mirarlo así ¡Te mataré!"

-"¡Hey! Cuida tu vocabulario a la hora del desayuno, Katsuki".- Le retó Masaru lanzándose la cucharita del azúcar directo a la frente.- "Estás enfrente de dos Madres y estamos esperando algunas visitas".- También advirtió a Mitsuki con una asesina mirada.- "Compórtense, por favor".

-"¿Visitas?".- Preguntó Katsuki alerta.- "Yo únicamente ordené la presencia de Kaminari... La reunión de Alfas se encuentra cerca y Deku necesita un omega de compañía para estar al tanto y a la altura de la situación... ¿Quién es la otra visita?".

-"Pues el nuevo Centinela, Katsuki".- Aclaró la rubia abrazando a un enojado Masaru y ronroneándole en la oreja como pidiendo perdón, pero el omega ni caso le hizo. -"Has estado desaparecido del mapa por mucho tiempo así que no está al tanto de la situación de los nuevos puestos de la manada... Un nuevo centinela y un nuevo omega vienen en camino para presentar sus respetos..."

-"Si, ya me enteré que Hitoshi fue relevado de su puesto...".- refutó Katsuki atrayendo a Midoriya y sentándolo en sus piernas para imprimirlo aún más (si era posible) con su olor, fue un acto instintivo. Si un Alfa desconocido estaba cerca, más le valía que desde el principio supiera a quien pertenecía el peliverde.-"Espero que el nuevo esté a la altura del puesto. No tolerare que alguien mediocre ponga en peligro a la Madre y a la manada".- Siseo determinado, atrayendo un poco de fruta para que 'bebe Midoriya' se lo sirviera en la comodidad de su regazo.

-"Tranquilo, Katsuki... Él está a la altura".- Mitsuki se puso de pie para recibir a la visita que ya estaba en la puerta.-"Fue muy eficiente con la última misión que le otorgamos".- miró burlona a la pareja.- "Y me parece que lo conocen muuy bien"... "Shoto-kun, Kaminari-kun, pasen".

La puerta se abrió, al igual que los ojos de Katsuki y Midoriya, cuando Todoroki Shoto junto con a un bonito omega rubio, entraron a la habitación.

El primero en espabilarse fue Deku cuando recibió una sonrisa cómplice por parte del pelicromático... a decir verdad, el acontecimiento no lo tomó tan desprevenido porque algo profundo en su ser ya había atado cabos el mismo día de su reencuentro con Todoroki y, de alguna manera, ya se lo veía venir... Ahora podía confirmar por qué Todoroki-kun tenía una conexión con el clan y por qué nunca llegó a ilusionarse por él.

Si bien Todoroki-kun era muy amable, guapo y caliente, con el tiempo solo logró pensar en él como su primer gran amigo, como algo a lo que atesorar, nunca lo vio como un posible compañero (ese puesto ya lo tenía ganado Kacchan)... y todo eso era gracias a que Todoroki, por algún motivo, se había integrado a la manada. ¡Que emoción! ahora era otro de sus nuevos cachorros.

Katsuki, por otra parte, puso una cara de desconcierto espectacular. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarle el cuchillo de la mantequilla a la cara, en un intento de borrarle la patética sonrisita, y de paso le lanzaría también a Deku por devolverle una sonrisa igual de patética... ¡La gran ironía de la vida! ¡Las cosas no se podían poner mejor! Su maldito rival y enemigo iba a proteger al amor de su vida... ¡Demonios! ¿Es que ese estúpido no lo iba a dejar de atormentar ni en su territorio? Ahora sí que era imposible arrancarle la cabeza, la manada lo resentiría y un conflicto mortal dentro de los límites pondría en peligro a todos. ¡Ugh!

Debía distraerse con algo pero el traicionero Deku no entraba esta vez a juego y concentró su fiera mirada en su madre, ella se estaba burlando a sus espaldas y su furia creció otra tanda más cuando las piezas del puzle comenzaban a dar una forma...

-"Creo que está demás presentar a Todo-kun..."- Mitsuki fue la que rompió el tenso ambiente que por unos minutos se había formado, tratando de evadir la tenebrosa mirada de su hijo.-"Pero este pequeño de aquí me tomó por sorpresa".- Dijo refiriéndose al omega que trataba de escapar del aterrador campo de visión de Katsuki con largos pasos laterales.

-"Mitsuki-sama ".- Al saberse nombrado, el omega tomo una graciosa pose de soldadito, con saludo militar incluido.- "Madre me informó que mis servicios aquí eran requeridos y vine lo más pronto posible".- Paseó la amarilla mirada por toda la habitación hasta que se topó con la mirada de Midoriya.- "La futura Madre es el bonito de ahí ¿verdad?... Wuuu Katsuki tiene muy buenos gustos".-

-"¿No crees que es muy pronto para que Chibi tenga un omega de compañía? Ni siquiera, han concordado la fecha de la boda...".-

-"¿De qué hablas, esposa idiota?... Te recuerdo que antes de que me casara contigo yo ya tenía a Chiyo a mi servicio. Y lo llamé a pedido de Katsuki, por lo que veo tiene un gran plan a la mira..."- Le respondió Masaru y se dirigió directo a Katsuki, Todoroki y su esposa.-"Muy bien, fuera todos... este momento es solo para omegas... muchas feromonas alfas nos ponen los pelos en punta... Y, Katsuki. Anda a morder los traseros peludos de Mitsuki y Todoroki en otra parte, asustas a MIdoriya".- De un momento a otro todos los Alfas se encontraban descolados de la habitación y a merced de un enojadísimo Katsuki.

-"No me digas que con 'anterior misión' te referías a que Todoroki debía espiar y seducir a Deku".- En realidad la misión se escuchaba un poco distorsionada en los labios de Katsuki, el cual sonreía sádicamente y se estaba tronando los dedos de las manos como para una gran matanza... Se armaría la grande, Masaru le había dado permiso a Katsuki para que los hiciera puré, y él era capaz de dejarlos medio muertos por toda una semana... más les valía correr, aunque Todoroki se sentía más una víctima que otra cosa.

.

-"¿Omega de compañía?".- Envió una curiosa mirada al rubio que reía sin parar por lo gracioso de la situación...

-"Si, Izuku. Todas la Madres tienen a alguien como Mano de confianza".-Tomó a Midoriya y Denki de sus manos juntándolas entre las suyas.-"Midoriya, te presento a Kaminari Denki, tu nuevo omega de compañía... Tiene tu misma edad y aún está aprendiendo a ser un asistente personal aceptable... ¿No es genial? Los dos irán aprendiendo cosas nuevas, juntos".

Los dos omegas se miraron fijamente, esperando alguna reacción de su contraparte. Deku, al momento, se dio cuenta que el calor de Denki no era el mismo calor que sentía con la manada, no era la misma conexión. Pero aun así el calorcito de su mano le resultaba muy reconfortante y dulce, inconscientemente la apretó y le regaló la mejor sonrisa avergonzada de su repertorio, el corazoncito de Denki se derritió en el acto y explotando con un bonito sonrojo le devolvió el gesto.

\- "Wow, que poder de persuasión tienes..." - Kaminari empezó a darse aire con las manos para bajar el calor.-"Por un momento te viste como un gatito en medio de la lluvia pidiéndome que te adoptara... hasta me dieron ganas de secuestrarte".-Midoriya no sabía si sentirse ofendido o alagado. ¿Un gatito? No se veía tan inofensivo ¿verdad?... Los gatitos también tenían garras ¿verdad?-"Es todo un placer, Midoriya. Me alegra mucho estar a tu servicio".

-"El placer es mío, Kiminari-kun. ¿Pero qué es lo que precisamente haces?".

\- "Denki será el omega que te ayudara en cosas que solo nos competen a nosotros como omegas, tu ropa, cuando los cachorros lleguen, las ocasiones especiales. Resumiendo, en todas tu nuevas tareas como Madre".- Masaru se separó de ellos y regresó a su puesto inicial para dirigirse a Midoriya.-"No tienes por qué preocuparte...Como pudiste ver, Denki es un omega encantador, y juntos serán los nuevos tesoros de la casa, ya lo verás".

Con esa pequeña presentación los tres omegas desayunaron y se dio por finalizada la reunión. Por lo visto Kiminari era un omega muy coqueto y risueño, se enteró que la causa por la que no lo sentía como de la manada era porque en realidad no era parte. Un omega de compañía jamás debía ser un cachorro porque sería imposible que cumpliera a cabalidad sus deberes de mandar o castigar a la Madre. Eso sonaba verdaderamente duro...

La mañana pasó volando y los alfas no daban señales de retorno... Masaru debía regresar a coordinar la casa y al parecer a Kaminari aún le falta cosas por desempacar, quedaron en verse más tarde para ponerse al tanto de sus deberes. Midoriya se quedó completamente solo, con la única opción de divertirse curioseando la casa por toda la tarde, Masaru le había aconsejado que no era muy recomendable ir a buscar a Katsuki... por el bien de su integridad y si quería evitar una escena gore de su Alfa...

Empezó a caminar sin ningún destino, algunos integrantes adultos de la manada le regalaban reverencias, saludos y sonrisas, mientras que otros integrantes, en su forma de serpiente, tomaban el sol en los techos de la casas. Caminaba sin preocupación y de pronto una sensación de estar siendo vigilado le embargó, se giró buscando al culpable pero no vio nada de nada, se encontraba al final de un pasillo y si alguien lo seguía debía haberse escondido en la pared esquina... Estaba en territorios del clan, era imposible que estuviera en peligro por lo que siguió dando pasos y se detuvo otra vez cuando escuchó el toqueteo de unas garritas en el piso de madera. Se giró algo dudoso y la escena lo dejó encantado.

Ahí, escondiéndose tras la pared de una esquina, estaba una niña de cabellos castaños junto a un cachorro de lobo. Se veían ansiosos por acercarse porque la niña se lo pedía con sus ojitos chocolate y sus manitas hacían el reflejo de querer tocarlo, mientras que el cachorro no dejaba de menear la cola y frenéticamente cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pata a la otra, como un Akita. Se agachó a la altura de los cachorros y con la mano les invitó a acercarse. La niña chilló emocionada y junto con el lobito, después de unos pequeños ladridos, corrieron donde el peliverde.

Pero eso no fue todo.

Detrás de ellos más niños aparecieron. Un niño pelinegro de ojos redondos, una ranita, un pájaro ónix, un pelirrojo, un gatito morado... no alcanzó a ver más porque todos emocionadísimos y llenos de amor lo empujaron haciéndolo caer de nalgas.

-"¡Niños!" chica pelinegra, muy guapa, llegó a auxiliarle apenada. Le ayudo a separarse de los niños que lamían y ronroneaban fascinados con Deku. Y solo hasta que le ayudó a desenroscar a una mini pitón rosada del brazo le reconoció.

Puso una cara de sorpresa mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse con los niños aún abrazados a sus piernas.-"Madre... esto... yo".- balbuceaba sin saber qué hacer. Esto era considerado una verdadera falta de respeto y no sabía si el bonito peliverde iba reaccionar groseramente como otras Madres.

Las caricias infinitas sobre las pequeñas cabezas y la risa fascinada de Deku le indicó que no, que su Madre era muy paciente y comprensivo.-"No te preocupes. No fue nada, estos pequeños están llenos de energía. Le admiro...".- La mujer olvidó de presentarse.

-"Yaoyorozu Momo, mi nombre es Yaoyorozu, Madre"

-"Pues te admiro mucho, Momo-san". "Debes tenerla muy difícil con tal cantidad de niños ¿Dónde están sus padres? ¿Entrenando con Hitoshi?".

-"Son huérfanos, Madre".- Midoriya no se esperaba una respuesta tan cruel.-"Son hijos de Alfas muertos en batalla". "Masaru-sama los lleva a donde vaya porque sin su presencia ellos enloquecerían de la tristeza y la falta de un vínculo parental".- Midoriya que acariciaba las cabecitas no quitó la vista de ellos. Sus ojos brillaron, pero Momo sabía diferenciar muy bien la el amor de la lastima y esos ojos verdes estaban llenos de dosis de cariño. La manada era en verdad muy afortunada de tener a alguien tan amoroso como Midoriya.

-"Mami, juguemos".- una vocecita resonó entre la multitud, era un pelimorado, el Alfa más pequeñito de todos los niños lo había nombrado tan dulcemente y Deku quiso llorar por la muletilla.

-"Niños, Midoriya-sama está muy cansado ahora..."

-"No nada de eso, juguemos".- Midoriya estaba por demás desocupado, se escuchaba súper seguro y nadie perdió tiempo, con las niñas jalándole las manos y los niños empujando desde atrás, Deku fue confinado en un paraíso lleno de juegos infantiles.

Ya ahí, todos, absolutamente todos, tomaron sus mantitas de dormir y formaron con ellos un improvisado y calientito lecho para Midoriya.

Lo calientito de las mantas le indicaron que habían escapado del cuidado de Momo durante la siesta. Esos pequeños.

-"Niños, mami es nuevo aquí ¿Por qué no preparan un desfile de bienvenida y se presentan?-. Momo postuló el juego y todos gritaron de acuerdo con la idea.

Un gran desfile para la Mami más bonita de la habitación, sonaba genial. Necesitaban ropa bonita, serpentinas, música y ellos eran la presentación principal...

Con Midoriya y Yaoyoruzu de público, los pequeños se habían decidido por una temática de súper héroes. Y todos dentro de su disfraz tomaban muy enserio su papel, se presentaban con el nombre de un ataque especial y lanzaban patadas y puñetes al aire. En el transcurso, Midoriya se enteró que la niña de ojos cafés respondía al nombre de Ochako y el lobo de Tenya. El gatito morado era Mineta y el de ojos redondos era Sero. La pitón rosada era Ashido, la ranita Asui, el ave Tokoyami y así todos se fueron presentando.

-"Mami, mira mi disfraz. Es genial ¿Cierto?".

-"No, mira el mío".

-"Ma, el mío es mucho mejor".

-"¡Mami!".

Todos querían acaparar los aplausos de Deku hasta convertirse en una sinfonía de mamis tirados al aire, Deku se las arregló muy bien para felicitar a cada niño y cargar a más de la mitad... con el paso del tiempo, el haberse fugado de la siesta de la tarde les estaba pasando factura a los pequeños y uno a uno fueron cayendo derrotados por el sueño...

Midoriya ayudó acomodar a cada niño en su cama con el corazón en la garganta... y cuando terminó, le pidió a Momo-san que le comentara la historia completa de como los niños habían perdido a sus padres... con un café en la mano se lo relató...

Había pasado hace como unos 3 años... alguien perteneciente a un clan salvaje de la montañas había envenenado a Masaru dejando a la manada en una clara desventaja y desprotegida. Con Mitsuki fuera de sí por su omega, la manada había pasado a cargo de Hitoshi, pero su Madre se estaba muriendo y ellos también estaban igual de desorientados. El clan se había infiltrado y algunos Alfas habían perdido la vida... esos fueron de los minutos más trágicos de la manada hasta que Masaru logró estabilizarse y Mitsuki entró a la acción... Claro, lograron asesinar a todos los enemigos pero ellos también habían logrado acabar con algunos de ellos, solo era cuestión de tiempo que los omegas también los siguieran... dejando solos a hijos recién nacidos y a niños de leche...

Midoriya se podía imaginar el sufrimiento de Masaru, una gran cantidad de vínculos perdidos de golpe debía ser un completo infierno... Al parecer su papel en la manada era indiscutiblemente importante... un paso en falso y todos sus cachorros morirían o por los menos sufrirían... Debía hacerse más fuerte... No solo había nacido para apoyar a Kacchan sino también para proteger a la manada. Debía de poner todo de su parte para que su animalito apareciera, necesitaban un heredero y la constancia que la manada tenía una Madre muy fuerte y sana... si permanecía en su condición y alguien se enteraba podía ser muy perjudicial.

La historia se volvería a repetir...

...

 **Por fin, cap terminado...**

 **Perdón por la anterior falsa alarma... mi hermana me estaba molestando y se publicó por error... faltaba mucho por arreglar y escribir ufff es el cap más largo hasta ahora...**

 **Por otro lado:**

 **Sip, convertí a casi toda la clase de Deku en niños jajaj ¡tan lendos!**

 **Y otro dato de este mundo omegaverse:**  
 **Todos los cambiaformas muestran su parte animal desde que nacen, pero al cabo de un año las facciones humanas se establecen. Y aquí es cuando nace una gran diferencia entre eslabones. Los Alfas pueden relevar a su animal a voluntad por toda la vida, al contrario de los omegas que solo vuelven a mostrar su forma animal cuando un alfa lo muerde y después de eso lo pueden controlar a su favor. Esto explica porque en el fic algunos niños saludan a Deku en su forma animal y otros no. Y este también es el porque Deku no se da cuenta de que su parte animal faltaba, está acostumbrado a ser un simple omega humano como todos...**

 **Bueno, con eso me despido. ¿Les gustó? ¿Muy largo? Espero les haya entretenido un rato.**

 **Hasta la próxima...**


	10. Chapter 10 A inicios (Parte 1)

**A inicios (Parte 1)**

¿Alguna vez escuchaste que una persona es más bella cuando ignora que lo es?

Pues Midoriya Izuku era sin duda un omega de esos; ingenuo, tímido y demasiado inseguro de sí mismo para ser verdad.

Quizás era a consecuencia de la falta de cumplidos que tanto amaban recibir los donceles, todo por culpa de las malas tácticas de conquista de Bakugo a lo largo de su infancia, o simplemente era tímido por naturaleza. Fuera lo que fuera, eso evitaba que Deku pudiera ver a través del espejo lo hermoso y perfecto que se veía dentro de la túnica rosa palo que Kaminari terminaba de atar a sus espaldas.

Era un nuevo día, uno muy tranquilo y sereno. Masaru había decidido que ese era el día perfecto para escoger y probar la ropa de gala que utilizaría Deku en el próximo congreso de Alfas donde lo presentarían oficialmente como nuevo integrante de los Bakugo.

¿Qué porqué era el día perfecto?  
Pues por el único motivo de que el principal trio de alfas aún no retornaba a casa desde la disputa de la mañana anterior.

Katsuki debía estar muy enojado, con la rabia a tope, y Mitsuki junto a Todoroki debían estarle dando una buena pelea tratando defenderse y cuidar sus traseros...

Masaru ya se había acostumbrado a escenas como esas (en ocasiones eran semanas de: 'corre que te atrapo' y 'defiéndete si puedes'), donde diablos se habían metido no le importaba para nada, los sentía dentro de los límites de la barrera y con eso bastaba.

Katsuki podía dejar salir su rabia como quisiera y la manada no resentiría el dolor de la paliza que la rubia y el mitad-pelirrojo seguramente estaban recibiendo. La manada seguiría en paz mientras él así lo deseara. Es era uno de los hermosos dones que había recibido cuando dio a luz a su rabioso Katsuki y el motivo por el cual una Madre era una pieza clave dentro de una manada.  
El don de la _inhibición..._ Mitsuki podía luchar sin preocupaciones de que su dolor repercutiera en los sentidos de la manada.

Era un don muy práctico también, mientras él no dijera las palabras claves, Mitsuki y Katsuki no podían matarse entre sí porque pondrían en peligro a la manada, una manera de mantenerlos calmados y al límite...

Bueno, regresando al hilo, sin duda Masaru como Madre era ejemplar y muy astuto, le había dado pase libre a Katsuki porque distraídos, y sin el par Bakugo al acecho, podía vestir y desvestir al pecoso como se le diera la gana, sin interrupciones innecesarias, ni comentarios explosivos, tercos o celosos.

Tenía muchos conjuntos a su disposición, pero se había declinado más por una hermosa túnica en rosa pálido que guardaba celosamente en su armario para que un día lo utilizara el destinado de su hijo, era elegante y algo atrevido, le entallaba perfectamente al pequeño cuerpo, es más, parecía como si hubiera sido diseñada especialmente para el peliverde, se veía verdaderamente bien en su muñequito de porcelana.

Deku podía competir a la par con ángel. No, más bien sería muy fácil confundirlos. El traje era magnífico, el color pálido se acoplaba exquisitamente con el cremoso color blanco de su piel. La seda caía como cascada por su cuerpo y la particular sorpresa que tenía el traje en la parte trasera de su espalda harían que Deku fuera el centro de atención de la asamblea, ningún odioso omega con sus anticuados atuendos competiría con el traje que le mismísimo Masaru había escogió para su niño. Dejaría a todos sin palabras y sin duda llamaría la atención de las hienas y _**esa**_ persona en específico...

Ahí recaían todas las intenciones, del hecho de que Deku estuviera despampanante ese día dependía que el plan de Katsuki fuera un éxito. Esperaba que el insolente, imbécil y profanador pedófilo mordiera el anzuelo como el imbécil que era.

Aunque Katsuki además de encargarle el trabajo de la vestimenta también le había advertido sobre Midoriya mientras le comentaba el plan de emboscada: -"Algo agraciado, pero sutil ¡SUTIL! ¿entiendes? ¡Solo necesitamos atraer su atención! ¡No me hagas querer matar a todo el que lo vea!". - ¡Bah! Pura palabrería... Los omegas eran vanidosos y bellos por algo... Un estúpido y posesivo alfa no podía decidir cómo vestir a un omega, los celos de su hijo le resbalaban, el sacaría a relucir toda la belleza de su pequeño y que Katsuki se aguantara!

-"El rosa te queda muy bien, Midoriya". - Denki al lado izquierdo de Deku lo miraba a través del espejo con ojo crítico buscando alguna imperfección en el traje para remendarlo mientras tuvieran tiempo... repasó su figura de pies a cabeza, afortunadamente no encontró ninguna. Satisfecho, exhibió una radiante sonrisa. -"Esto es genial... no me debo preocupar por que yo o mi atuendo opaquen al tuyo el día del congreso... ¡Es que es simplemente imposible! ¡Midoriya, estás a otro nivel!".

-"Creo que exageras un poco, Kiminari-kun". - Deku no estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos y más que sentirse bello se sentía algo incómodo. El traje era bonito, no lo negaba, pero tampoco le convencía del todo. La parte de adelante se veía como lo más normal del mundo, pero la parte de atrás... Deku se giró de lado y posó para poder observarse mejor.

Comenzó por su desordenada cabellera, bajó hasta la nuca y se detuvo un momento ahí para admirar su marca con ojos llenos de cariño... recordó a Katsuki... no había llegado a dormir la noche pasada y solo habían pasado algunas horas, pero él ya sentía que podía morirse de la soledad, en serio, lo extrañaba muchísimo...

Después, fijó su mirada a la parte posterior de su cuerpo y explotó en un sonrojo ¿Esto era lo que los omegas de jerarquía consideraba algo normal?  
En la zona de su espalda, sus e pecas saludaban a todo mundo, coquetas indiferentes, gracias al gran escote que finalizaba en su cintura, pero sus mejillas quemaron aún más cuando el juguetón viento le cosquilleó la tierna piel de sus omoplatos. -"¿Seguros que Kacchan no se enojará por esto?". - Deku tenía la voz en un hilito de lo avergonzado que se sentía.

-"De eso no te preocupes... Nuestra ropa, maquillaje y peinado son nuestro lujo, él no tiene ningún voto dentro de estos temas...". - Denki le quito importancia y Masaru lo afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza. -"Más bien, deberías preocuparte por cómo le vas a decir a tu madre que ya no eres un omega libre... Según tengo entendido, ella no sabe nada de tu vínculo con los Bakugo". – Y era verdad, Izuku desde su posición, cambio toda su carita sonrojada de la vergüenza por una extraña mueca de angustia y sorpresa... sus ojos se desorbitaron y sus latidos se alteraron en el momento en que su mundo rosita se chocó tan de pronto con la realidad... la había olvidado... había olvidado a su protectora madre "Reprueba alfas" que toda su vida se la dedico a cuidar a su hijo del mundo exterior para que ningún alfa pudiera llevárselo...

Estaba en problemas...

¿Cómo se supone que le iba a contar a su SobreprotectoraMadre que había conseguido un vínculo y una manada completa en un solo día? ¡Si solo con haberle presentado a Todoroki ella se había desmayado de la impresión!...y un esposo... tan de repente... no quería ni imaginárselo.

Ella en verdad colapsaría.

...

 **¡Vaya! ha sido mucho tiempo... jajaja pero esto no termina aquí. Hay segunda parte.**

 **¡Los extrañe!**


	11. Chapter 11 A inicios (Parte 2)

**A inicios (Parte 2)**

El cuarto de Masaru Bakugo se encontraba en un extraño silencio desde la repentina aclaración de cierto rubio indiscreto. El Omega mayor pudo constatar que el shock fue enorme porque podía olfatear un extraño olor proveniente de la delicada silueta parada frente del espejo y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por la rara carita que había apuesto el peliverde cuando habían mencionado a Inko Midoriya.

Se podía imaginar los pensamientos que carcomían la cabeza de Deku y era normal que reaccionara así. Los informes que Todoroki traía a casa, cuando regresaba después de espiar el progreso de su hijo con el peliverde, decían claramente que su madre no era como las madres cariñosas normales... era muy sobreprotectora con las amistades de Deku (Suerte que eran muy pocas). Se alteraba por todo, lo interrogaba por todo y por un momento todo se había descontrolado cuando Izuku le había presentado a Todoroki como su primer amigo Alfa. Todo en un inicio parecía ir bien, pero cuando descubrió que Shoto tenía cierta conexión con los Bakugo, en ese momento Inko se había vuelto más hostil y desconfiada. Pero a la final Todoroki debía ser algún tipo de Dios porque se las había arreglado para ganarse la confianza de Inko y convencerle de que Deku pudiera ir a ese viaje escolar donde Katsuki y el mismo Deku pusieron las cartas en juego para vincularse.

Además, intuía que debía tener cierta conexión, que no acabó muy bien, con su clan porque cuando su esposa vio la foto de los Midoriyas, reconoció a Inko como una amiga de la infancia que desapareció tan de repente del mapa y puso una cara de nostalgia que nunca olvidaría.

En ese momento, su Deku se veía fatal, pero por muy fuera de lugar que haya sido el comentario de Denki, no lo podía regañar... tarde o temprano el peliverde debía hablar con el obstáculo que representaba su madre para su estado emocional y marital, debía ir de cara contra los problemas, porque al fin y al cabo necesitaban de su permiso para que Deku pudiera estar presente en el congreso.

\- "Denki tiene razón, Izuku... Sé que es un tema delicado para ti, por eso, sería mejor que lo hablaras con Katsuki"- Al nombrar al rubio solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Deku dejara de temblar y sus ojos regresaban a tomar el brillo que los caracterizaba. Masaru sabía que si metía a su hijo en la conversación sería más fácil convencerle. -"Recuerda que no estás solo... nos tienes a nosotros y lo tienes a él. Los dos se apoyaran.".- Y como acto de magia, al momento de terminar de hablar, se escuchó un gran revuelo por toda la casa, prueba de que alguno de los principales Alfas había regresado, pero por la reacción de Deku, de chillar emocionado y ansioso, pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de Katsuki porque quería salir corriendo de la habitación en su encuentro.

-"¡Midoriya, Detente!".- Denki logro sostener a Deku antes de que saliera al encuentro con su alfa.-"Se supone que el traje es una sorpresa para Katsuki... Cámbiate, y ve a recibirlo".- en menos de cinco minutos Midoriya, en su ropa habitual, llegaba desesperado hasta donde el alboroto y olor de su alfa se concentraban, tuvo que reprimir un grito de angustia cuando lo vio ahí, sentado en el sofá, cubierto de sangre y heridas.

Pero más que preocupación algo lo desconecto del mundo y le hizo hervir de iras... ahí estaba Katsuki, y a su alrededor, los omegas de la manada... preocupados, tratando de curar al rubio... le levantaban la camisa... lo trataban de consolar... le ronroneaban... lo tocaban a diestra y siniestra... a SU Alfa... ellos...

Por Diosito que correría sangre!

-"¡MÍO! ¡ALÉJENSE DE ÉL!".- El chillido territorial del omega, llamó la atención de Katsuki y los omegas, que gracias a la mirada fulminante del peliverde junto al pisotón que dio al suelo, más aterrorizados que preocupados, abandonaron la habitación por sus vidas, dejando a Katsuki con una sonrisa de prepotencia en la cara, fascinado y conforme con la escena de celos de su princesa. Estaba muy cansado después del asalto a Mitsuki y Todoroki, no diría nada y solo dejaría que Deku actuara por su cuenta...

-"¡Kacchan! ¡Sangre!".- Deku decidido a no perder tiempo, dejó que los omegas escaparan y corrió al lado del rubio mirándolo horrorizado, estudio cada herida y ponía una cara de dolor cuando veía que cada una era peor que la anterior... no tuvo que pensárselo mucho y actuó por instinto. Se sentó a su lado, con cuidado de no moverlo, e hizo lo que cualquier omega haría en su situación. Lamer.

Era más que un hecho que la saliva de los cambiaformas era un excelente cicatrizante y su pequeña lengua, desesperada, recorría cada milímetro de piel tratando de darle alivio a su alfa.

Y Katsuki... puesss Katsuki no podía pedir más, estaba que disfrutaba de la vista...ver a su omega sonrojado haciendo algo tan normal como lamer sus heridas... no tenía precio, su amiguito vibraba feliz dentro de sus pantalones, pero lo más chistoso era que las heridas no le dolía para nada, de seguro se cicatrizarían solas con una buena siesta, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, jugaría un poco con el traidor de Deku... era vengativo y no olvidaba las sonrisitas coquetas que le enviaba a Todoroki en la reunión pasada... se merecía un castigo.

-"Ah! Deku... ¡Duele!..."- Mintió descaradamente con una mueca de dolor fingida pero el Karma era más fuerte que él y se arrepintió al segundo cuando el omega se detuvo alarmado, mirándole con sus enormes gemas llenas de desesperación y con las lágrimas de la culpa al filo de sus ojos... muy arrepentido.

-"Kac... Kacchaaan"... "Lo siento... yo... emm"- Ese gemidito de culpa fue el que culminó el castigo y le carcomió el alma junto a su hueco corazón... Por un momento se sintió como la peor basura del mundo. Tan pendejo...Su Deku lloraría... por Dios que lloraría... y el sería él culpable... el miserable que haría llorar al amor de su vida. ¡No lo podía permitir!

Aprisionó el pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo de consuelo y le susurró al oído palabras de perdón -"Es mentira, amor... Solo quería jugar un poco contigo, no te lo tomes a pecho... La verdad se siente genial"... "No te detengas".- Por suerte las lágrimas pararon pero sintió unos pequeños golpes en su pecho ya cicatrizado.

-"Kacchan... eres tan malo conmigo... En verdad creí que te estaba lastimando".- ¡Uy! Un golpe directo en la hombría de Katsuki... era un idiota por jugarle una broma así...

-"Pues ya te digo que no... En verdad no duele... Perdóname"- acuno la carita de Deku es sus manos tratando de hacerle entender. Le regaló uno de sus típicos besos 'Hipnotiza Dekus' que dejaba al menor sin aliento y le invito a seguir con su labor.

-"¿Seguro que no duele?".- preguntó Midoriya escéptico.

-"Muy seguro."

Y Deku, bien mandado, siguió lamiendo las heridas... Eso sí, sonrojado pero gustoso de ver que cada herida se volvía más pequeña. Cuando llego al final del vientre su mirada se encontró con la gran erección del rubio. La vergüenza y el sonrojo aumentaron a un nivel mortal, se detuvo y envió una mirada de ayuda a su Alfa.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?".- Ok, Katsuki sin duda era Katsuki... Y nunca cambiaría... ¡Él sin duda sabía lo que pasaba!... pero igual, desde lo más profundo de su corazón (desde esa maldita parte sádica de su alma) le nacía burlarse de Deku. Contuvo la respiración y con agilidad colocó a Midoriya sobre sus piernas frente a él en una posición de loto, escondió el rostro sonrojado en su cuello y comenzó a pasear su nariz en la clavícula derecha que había quedado descubierta solo para él. Ufff como amaba ese olor a menta...-"¿Acaso alguien está despierto ahí abajo?".- Preguntó arrogante con una sonrisa burlona... podía sentir la pequeña erección de Deku en su vientre inferior.

"Kacchaan!... Lo estás volviendo hacer... Tan cruel".- Deku abrazó al rubio y aferrado con una garrapata, en un impulso de calentura, comenzó a restregar su travieso trasero sobre el falo de Katsuki... lento... tratando de complacer su erección propia que había pasado desapercibida para él hasta ese momento...

"Lo sé, lo sé... ¡Pero todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Eres tan malditamente caliente! No sabes lo desesperado que estoy por follarte en este momento ¡Toma la responsabilidad!".- Y sin permiso Katsuki agarró las caderas del peliverde y aumentó la velocidad. No comprendía como un simple acto como ese lo ponía a mil. Era simple sexo con ropa pero las feromonas que Deku expulsaba inundaban sus fosas nasales y hacía que el acto fuera tan placentero e irreal.

Y sus gemidos... aahhh los gemidos de Deku... tan chiquitos y llenos de sentimiento que lo hacían enchinarse de orgullo... podía sentir que lo disfrutaba igual o más que él... las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas se estiraban y contraían buscando más contacto... más placer... y Katsuki no era nadie para impedírselo.

Pero mientras más placentero... más peligroso se volvía el acto... Bakugo se encontraba en su límite y rezaba por aguantarse las ganas de bajarle los pantalones a Deku y arremeter con todo dentro del dilatado hoyo... pero sabía que aún no era el momento... un poco más... solo debía esperar un poco más para volver a sentirse en el cielo dentro de sus entrañas... un poco más para verse acogido por su calidez... por el momento debía conformarse con esto, aunque tampoco estaba nada mal... amaba todo lo que viniera de su pequeño omega.

-"Kacchan... Kacchaann... un poco más y me vengo, Kacchaan".- Por lo menos a Deku también le conformaba ese acto. Porque esa mueca de placer que puso cuando se corrió estaba para una foto o para la portada de alguna porno. Era en verdad angelical.

Se separaron y se besaron como nunca... recostó a Deku sobre su cuerpo para descansar y pudo notar cierto malestar y calma en sus jadeos. Se preocupó un poco- "Te extrañé, Kacchan... Te extrañe muchísimo".- Deku se abrazó a él y se hizo chiquito, al parecer su ausencia le había pasado factura al peliverde, le alegraba saber que el lazo que los unía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que una noche separados transformara a Deku en una perfecta mascota desamparada. Pero algo más molestaba a Midoriya... e intuía que no sería nada fácil...

-"Deku ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?".- Primero tocaría terreno.

-"estoo... Sí, algo así..."- Tenía que tratarse de algo serio. Jugueteaba con su cabellera y lo veía dudar como pocas veces.-"Lo hablamos esta mañana con Madre y Denki... ¡Kacchan, debemos visitar a mi mamá!".- La declaración lo dejó mudo.

-"¿Y eso te tiene tan preocupado?".- Katsuki se levantó del sofá con Deku en brazos para dirigirse a su habitación... amaba tener la pequeña silueta de su amante cerca suyo... lo había descubierto desde el primer día que habían dormido juntos... su olor le calmaba y se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que hasta le aterraba un poco.

-"No lo entiendes... ella puede llegar a ser un poco desconfiada y va ser difícil convencerla... No sabes toda la odisea que Todoroki-kun tuvo que pasar para que me dejara ir con él al viaje... Es una madre muy cariñosa pero a veces puede llegar a ser muy aterradora."- Midoriya se sentía intranquilo y hablaba en serio pero la gruesa risa de Katsuki le lleno de una calma inexplicable.

-"Pues por eso no debemos preocuparnos. ¿Qué 'madre cariñosa' en su sano juicio no se alegra de que su pequeño retoño haya encontrado su alma gemela que lo proteja y lo ame?".- Eso a los oídos de Deku sonaba muy convincente... quizás se estaba preocupando por nada... pero ahí radicaba el error, Inko Midoriya no era una 'madre cariñosa' normal.

Esa noche, después de visitar a Momo-san y jugar con los pequeños cachorros de la manada, Deku se lavaba la cara aun tratando de convencerse que mañana, cuando regresara a casa, las cosas con su madre saldrían muy bien.

...

 **Bueno, ahora si... Por fin vacaciones de navidad.**

 **Uffff en verdad la Univesidad no es cosa de subestimar... Perdón por el retraso, pero el cuerpo no se alimenta solo de fanfics. Jajajaj**  
 **A que no se esperaban doble cap? Jjaaj espero hayan disfrutado la parte 1 como esta parte 2!**

 **Por el momento no hay cosas ni datos nuevos para explicar.**

 **Hasta la proxima!**


	12. Chapter 12 Tonto

Era de noche... pero no cualquier noche, era una noche espectacular con el alba a pocos momentos de comenzar... era de esas noches heladas y de fin de semana que lo único que te apetecía hacer era dormir, dormir y dormir... en un nido... una cama... en lo que fuera que garantizara confort y calor al cuerpo... pero aun cuando esa gran noche era perfecta para descansar, cierto pulgoso de melena morada se encontraba en guardia, completamente despierto y con el trasero hecho un cubito de hielo...

El pulgoso, sin duda, era Hitoshi que lanzando un suspiro en forma de humo y congelado hasta las narices se quejó: -"Fiuuu... Mira que ir a visitar a su madre a tan altas horas de la noche". –Garabateaba con una navaja algo abstracto en la puerta principal de la mansión Bakugo.

Se encontraba a la espera y súper aburrido junto a un bien arropado Katsuki (que de por sí ya tenía la sangre fría) de brazos cruzados viendo fijamente a la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones principales, esperando como lo haría un perrito hambriento esperando a su dueño... Diablos, se suponía que él debería estar en su quinto sueño pero el repentino aviso de que preparara los autos y acompañara a cierta primeriza pareja a una negligencia, le dio a conocer que de dormir, nada.

Estaba algo mosqueado con la situación. En serio, si no fuera porque, los que fueron a perturbar su sueño, nombraron a su "maravillosa Madre" no había desgarrado el cuello de nadie. Pero Hitoshi no era de los que no echaba tanta bronca por algo así, aprovecharía la situación y molestaría a su amigo de la infancia que esperaba impaciente a que cierto peliverde apareciera para ir rumbo a la casa de Inko Midoriya. -"¡Por un demonio, Bocchan! Te has convertido en todo un mandilón".- Se carcajeo para que sus palabras tuvieran un mayor efecto en el rubio.

Éxito.

-"¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?".- Retaba el rubio Alfa a la defensiva. Sus ojos reptilianos fulminaron al lobo, rabioso, y su pose era de querer estrangular al pelimorado en frente. ¿Él? ¡El gran Katsuki, dueño del omega más candente de la faz de la tierra! ¿Dominado por un Omega? -"¡Repítelo si puedes, Basura!"

Hitoshi ni se inmutó, solo lo miró burlón y lo enfrentó con determinación.-"Lo que escuchas... A la final Madre resultó ser un poco caprichoso, pero ¿Crees que su mamá este, por lo mínimo, despierta para recibirlos? ¡Son las malditas 4 de la madrugada!".- En esa situación debía ser realista ¿¡Quién recibía visitas a esas horas!?

Pues por su actual posición al parecer la mamá de Midoriya, era la única.

-"Estúpido, era algo inevitable. Deku estaba inquieto y no podía dormir por pensar en su mamá... y eso que Padre le dijo que el estúpido de Todoroki ya se había contactado con ella para tranquilizarla... sé que mi suegra es algo especial, pero no creo que sea para tanto... Tiene un yerno muy genial y guapo... ¿Qué podría salir mal?".- Katsuki súper confiado lanzó una risotada mientras se frotaba las manos, la noche estaba muy fría y más le valía que Deku saliera bien arropado, no aguantaría que a su omega se le pegara algun endemoniado gérmen y se resfriara, aunque no le importaba tener que apapacharlo para que entrara en calor y todas esas estúpidas cosas...

-"Y como dije... Todo un mandilón, Bocchan".- Reafirmó Hitoshi en un susurro. Era obvio que Katsuki había cedido a los deseos de Midoriya. No era tonto, Katsuki estaba ridículamente bobo por la nueva Madre... tanto que no soportaba que su omega pasara por un momento de estrés. ¡Ugh! Bocchan cariñoso daba asco.

-"¡Te aconsejo que no te confíes, hijo tonto!"- Mitsuki, caminando por el sendero que unía las dos entradas principales, hizo acto de presencia en compañía del estúpido Inverano. Desde su posición la rubia se acercó al par de alfas cojeando y utilizando a un indiferente Todoroki como bastón, se veía igual de peor de como Bakugo la había dejado después de su enfrentamiento, tenía el brazo y parte de la cabeza aún vendada porque un enojado Masaru se había negado a curarle las heridas. (Estaba castigada, no sabía cómo, pero la noticia de que había raptado a Deku había llegado a los oídos de Masaru y no se salió con la suya). -" Y Todoroki-kun afirma que algo tuvimos que hacerle a Inko como para que sienta tanta hostilidad hacia nosotros".- Mitsuki, cada vez que el nombre de "Inko" salía la a flote se veía algo acongojada... y Katsuki sabía algo del porqué.

-"Escuche que eran amigas de la infancia y que los Bakugo la habían acogido por una temporada... ".- comentó Katsuki. Hitoshi se sorprendió ante la declaración, sabía que por su nuevo rango era información confidencial por lo que optó por alejarse del grupo a una distancia prudente y en su forma de lobo comenzó a desenterrar un hueso que había enterrado la semana pasada a manera de distracción.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has ido a visitar a tus abuelos?".- Mitsuki estaba sorprendida, era imposible que alguien del clan supiera de su antigua relación ya que todos los integrantes actuales eran cachorros nacidos después del suceso y los que llegaron a conocer a Inko habían muerto por edad, anteriores guerras y algunos fueron a vivir con sus padres muy apartados del clan. Ni siquiera Masaru sabía de su antigua amistad con Inko.

-"Fue cuando vi a Deku por primera vez".- empezó a contar Katsuki rascándose la cabeza, era en la época cuando aún 'Bebé Midoriya' con su cabello alborotado y los cachetitos abultados no se enteraba que su prioridad era Katsuki Bakugo.-"Le conté a Madre sobre él y me llevó a visitarlos... ahí me pidieron la foto de Deku que tenía en mi billetera y comenzaron cuchichear estupideces de su aspecto de niña y de que tenía un gran parecido con una amiga tuya de la infancia... Lo demás es solo cuestión de unir cabos con los informes que tenemos sobre Inko".- Finalizó Katsuki altanero vaya que había resultado ser un hijo muy astuto.

-"Pues sí... La conocía y será cosa de peliverdes el llorar por todo, pero era igual de tierna y amable que Deku. Una gran amiga y nunca rechistó cuando la pusieron a realizar trabajos comunes sabiendo que era hija del principal Alfa de un renombrado clan del sur".- Ok, eso sí sorprendió a Katsuki. -"Por lo que sé, ella se refugió con nosotros porque estaba escapando del abuelo de Izuku... aunque no lo crean ese clan era aún más salvaje que nosotros, y digo "era" porque hace tiempo que ya fueron conquistados por otro clan más fuerte y pacifista...".

-"¿Y de que se supone que escapaba?".- Preguntó el rubio curioso.

-"Ni Inko ni mis padres me quisieron contar por qué... pero sin duda se debe de tratar de algo muy fuerte y delicado ¡Vaya estupidez! No me extraña que los Omegas Midoriyas sean así de llorones desde nacimiento".- Afirmó Mitsuki roja de la rabia.-"Inko dentro de nuestra manada estaba segura y se veía muy feliz... No sé en qué momento todo cambió y terminó escapando también de nosotros... Para el colmo, ahora nos odia".

-"Se han puesto a pensar: Si de por sí ya los detesta, cómo creen que reaccione cuando se entere que también le robaron a su preciado retoño".- Todoroki agregó más leña al fuego.

-"No muy bien, eso hay que tenerlo presente, pero..."

-"¡YA CÁLLENSE! No es necesario que me lo recuerden".-Katsuki estaba harto de las malas vibras que todos destilaban ¿Es que nadie podía ser un poco optimista? -"¡HITOSHI!"- Llamó la atención del lobo con un hueso en el hocico.-"Prepara el auto... Voy a buscar a Deku. Está tardando y ya quiero ir a esa casa para terminar con toda esta estupidez."- No esperó respuesta de nadie y antes de que Todoroki hablara más basura fue en busca de Midoriya. ¡Genial! Todo este teatro lo hacía por Deku pero él ni aparecía. Más le valía que no se hubiera arrepentido de esto.

Sin más distracciones fue directo a su habitación y al entrar su rastrera nariz se empapó del dulce aroma a menta de Deku y sonrió totalmente enternecido cuando vio a su hermosísima pareja, chiquito y encogido de piernas, dando vueltas sobre simismo y por toda su austera habitación, balbuceando tontería y media súper nervioso... Bakugo solo suspiró con fuerza llenándose de determinación para regañarlo.

-"¡Deku, quieto! qué vas a producir un terremoto".-Lo reprendió con suavidad atrayendo la atención de los grandes zafiros verdes de Deku que lo vieron con gran emoción y preocupación contenida. Debía ser fuerte, llevaban esperándolo por más de dos horas y Deku había llamado a Inko hace cuatro, ella debía estar desesperada por lo que no podían perder más tiempo con una escenita de nervios del peliverde.

Pero esa mirada, esa estúpida mirada verde llena de sentimientos hacia él, fue su perdición y al contrario de su plan de sacarlo a tiempo record, a rastras, de la casa para ver a Inko, se dirigió hacia el peliverde y tomándolo fuertemente de las nalgas maniobró para levantarlo dejándolo con las piernas a cada lado, cara a cara, esa pose se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre y era de sus favoritas.-"... Fue tu idea ir a ver a tu mamá y le avisaste que vas a ir... debe estar desesperada por verte. No la hostigues de esa manera".- empezó a caminar hacia el auto donde Hatoshi de chofer y Denki de copiloto los esperaban para irse. Katsuki aún no se acostumbraba a Todoroki, por lo que no estaba invitado ni de broma.

-"¡Kacchan! No ha pasado mucho tiempo pero yo siento que han sido meses que no veo a mi mamá... quiero contarle sobre ti, Denki y la manada. Pero es imposible este sentimiento de incomodidad se vaya... fui hablar con Madre e intentó calmarme con un té, pero no resultó. Estoy muy nervioso y la extraño muchísimo..."- Deku siguió hablando solo todo lo que duro el camino, Bakugo solo asentía haciendo como si no se enterarse de nada y atraía el cuerpo de Deku cada vez que se resbalaba de su posición original por revolverse inquieto de la emoción. Cuando el auto paró y Hitoshi le dio el aviso de que habían llegado, Katsuki le dio una rápida palmada en el trasero. -"Estate quieto que ya llegamos".- Midoriya ya acostumbrado al trato miró por la ventana y como lo había dicho, estaba a tres cuadras de su hogar para no levantar sospechas y no alterar a Inko.

Todos bajaron del auto a excepción de Hitoshi, su plan inicial era simple, el par de rubios junto a Midoriya iban con Inko mientras él custodiaba el auto con la calefacción en el número tres... Pero su plan cambio en el instante que vio regresar al rubio completamente solo y con una cara de furia total. Al parecer Deku le había pedido a rubio que esperara en el auto y solo Kaminari lo acompañaría primero. Si Inko veía a Deku con Katsuki seguramente sería imposible empezar una conversación y explicarle la actual situación... primero iría Deku y cuando su madre se calmara, allí entraría Katsuki para pedir el permiso que Deku necesitaba para asistir a la ceremonia de posicionamiento (y la interrogaría aprovechando el tiempo).

Cuando el rubio vio desaparecer la cabellera rizada de Deku en una esquina se permitió ver al frente topándose con la mirada acusatoria de Hitoshi por el retrovisor.

-"¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara, Imbécil?".- le pregunto Katsuki hastiado.

-"No, tonto ¡Los tienes en la cabeza! ¿Crees que fue buena idea que haya ido solo con Kaminari? Digo... con el historial que se carga la mamá... no lo sé ¿Qué piensas?".-

-"Claro que no estoy de acuerdo... Pero al parecer Deku y Madre ya habían planeado que hacer... y el muy tonto pensaba traer a mitad-mitad con él si no lo dejaba entrar solo. Primero muerto a que Todoroki nos ayudara... no me quedo más remedio que dejarle hacer lo que quería, ha estado muy sensible por el tema de su madre y seguramente ese tonto lloraría en mitad de la calle por estas cosas...".-

-"En verdad que estas jodido, Bocchan... No nos debemos confiar de nada ni nadie, por más que él lo diga, todo representa una amenaza para Madre. Bajas la guardia con su madre porque te tiene completamente hipnotizado... estás tan bobo que esta da miedo"-.

-"Cállate, pulgoso. Estas imaginando cosas donde no las hay..."-.

-"Aunque trates de negarlo no te servirá de nada... Madre da miedo por cómo te tiene y Denki puede respaldar lo que digo, hace un momento estaba a punto de darnos un coma diabético por la manera en que mirabas a Madre... Créeme, no estabas siendo nada discreto... Pero no te culpo, Madre tiene ese efecto en todos, es demasiado bonito para su propio bien.

-"Y si es así ¿Qué? ¡Sé que me veo como un completo idiota! Pero él es tan lindo todo el maldito tiempo".- Hitoshi, por su parte, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Lo reconocía... Nunca había visto al rubio de esa manera, tan ansioso y estúpido... Midoriya en verdad comenzaba a aterrarle.-"Especialmente cuando me mira con esos grandes ojos verdes... Te lo juro, Hitoshi. Cada vez que lo veo no puedo retroceder... Es hermoso y sensible... Estoy acabado. En serio odio a la gente como él, es imbécil y estúpido, llora y habla demasiado pero te juro que escucho todo lo que dice; aun cosas ridículas como sus quejas y cuando quiere visitar a los niños o al engendro del mitad-mitad... Si me mira de esa forma simplemente no puedo decirle que no".- al finalizar el cutre monólogo, Katsuki levantó la mirada hacia el lobo... Determinado y enojado, esperando que su tonto amigo quitara esa cara de impacto que llevaba y que a la final cambio por una mueca de comprensión, no había señales de burla, era comprensiva sinceridad... lo entendía (o trataba... dudaba que en su vida tuviera una experiencia así), no era la primera vez que un semental Alfa cayera redondito por un omega, y más si se trataba de su hilo rojo... Era normal, completamente normal.

Las leyendas y los mitos representaban a los omegas como Pandora y su caja, eran bellos y cautivadores pero a su vez traían un montón de cosas malas con ellos; inconscientemente te manipulaban, eran exóticos y por lo tanto atraían problemas, despertaban sensaciones y sentimientos de otro mundo lo que permitía que jugaran con betas y algunos Alfas... en la antigüedad se decía que eran una bonita maldición y solo Alfas de sangre pura podían domar a criaturas tan ruines. Gracias a que con el tiempo se desarrolló más su instinto maternal, los omegas ya no fueron considerados un mal y podían vivir en paz porque utilizaban esos dotes para cuidar a su familia y a su Alfa. La naturaleza era muy sabia.

-"Tranquilo, Bocchan... no eres ni serás el único que babee así por un omega. En realidad eres muy fuerte por no haber sucumbido a los instintos de tu víbora teniendo a un Omega como Madre... no te preocupes aun tienes porte y te puedo jurar que en realidad Madre es el que no puede vivir sin ti... se complementa muy bien".- El ambiente se había aligerado y Katsuki sabía a qué se refería Hitoshi... para algunos Alfas era un infierno mantener el instinto de su "otro yo" a raya, pero él era fuerte y manejaba su reptil interno a voluntad. Podía haber sucumbido a la bonita cara y la hermosa personalidad de Deku pero aun así el peliverde siempre se arrastraría ante él.-"Y Bocchan, aún creo que fue una mala idea dejar que Madre vaya solo... Debes aprender a analizar y discriminar los deseos de Madre... No todas las cosas que te pida va a ser una buena idea, y esta ha sido muy mala... Kaminari no se reporta y también están tardando para solo haber ido a saludar...".

Por un momento Katsuki trato de convencerse que nada saldría mal pero su instinto también le llamó la atención y se sintió algo desesperado, algo no iba bien porque su víbora comenzaba a reticularse inquieta en su ser, pateó la puerta y estaba a punto de bajarse del auto para ir corriendo en busca de Deku cuando su celular había sonado...

Contestó y algo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, ahí donde todo su amor por Midoriya reposaba rosita y triunfante, había salido disparado... Katsuki no era un león ni mucho menos alguna forma de mamífero, pero el rugido que había lanzado heló hasta el aire caliente del calefactor. Las orejas de Hitoshi habían salido solo para esconderse entre el morado cabello y la cola gris de su lobo para encogerse entre las piernas, Bakugo destilaba rabia por los ojos...

-"¡Katsuki, esta mujer está loca!".- Hablaba Denki desesperado. -"Por un momento se separaron de mí y comenzaron a discutir pero Izuku de pronto se silenció... en verdad, su propia madre lo está sometiendo! Está a punto de perder la conciencia... ven rápido... hay muchas maletas, al parecer se piensa mudar... Inko quiere separar a Izuku de la manada!"

En ese momento Katsuki se sintió el Alfa más estúpido de todos ¡Mitsuki le arrancaría las pelotas! ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando los dejo ir solos!?¡Por un demonio! Y solo lo había dejado solo por media hora... Más le valía a esa mujer que corriera porque no le importaba nada el hecho de que fuera su suegra... Si su Deku estaba siendo lastimado, nada lo detendría.

...

 **Wiiiiii! Holi.**

 **Aún me pregunto qué hago escribiendo esto en vez de estudiar para la U... jajaaj Que el poder del yaoi me ayude!**

 **Weno... como siempre estas publicaciones son irregulares. Solo puedo decir que tengo muchas ideas y ya sé por dónde va a ir este fic... Si no me pasa nada y la inspiración no se va hay fic para largooo.**

 **¿Alguna pregunta con respecto al cap?**

 **¿Qué será de Inko?... Quién sabe… saldrá viva de está? Todos sus problemas se llaman Bakugo… u_u que mal**

 **Espero les haya gustado, aliméntense bien y hagan sus tareas!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
